Black Hearted
by pockyfreakincrazy
Summary: Sora has been turned into a heartless one day when their island is attacked. Now Riku travels from world to world in search of his friend. How far will he go to bring him back? Does Sora remeber him? SoraRiku yaoi!
1. Heartless Sora

**_Hello peoples! Pockyfreakincrazy- oh you know the rest, here with my first KH chapter story!_**

**_Riku: No one is gonna read this crap._**

**_Me: Riku! Your so mean!_**

**_Sora: Riku! Be nice!_**

**_Me:glomps sora: Your nice..._**

**_Riku:glare:_**

**_Me:0.0...stepping away now..._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

The coconut collided with his head and sent the young man off the tree crashing into the ground. 

"Lazy bum."

Dragging his face out of the sand he looked up at the attacker.

"What was that for?" Sora mumbled through the sand that had collected in his mouth.

Riku shrugged. "I was bored."

"Thats not a reason!" Sora shouted.

Riku laughed and shook his head. "Idiot."

"Jerk." Sora said and stuck his tongue out at him. They stared at each other before breaking up into peals of laughter.

Riku kneeled down next to Sora and quickly offered his hand. The spiky haired kid stared at it for a little while.

"You gonna take it or what?"

Sora quickly looked up at his silver haired friend. He smiled, nodded, and grabbed his friend's hand.

Riku pulled Sora up to his feet. The keyblade bearer stumbled and managed to trip and fall onto Riku, sending them both crashing onto the ground.

"Argh! Sora!" Riku shouted.

"Sorry!"

Riku groaned and and moved till he was on top of Sora. Shaking his head, he looked down to see the brunete staring right at him.

A slight blush graced boh of their cheeks. Sora's gaze quickly moved away as he turned his head.

Riku looked down. Both said nothing.

A scream brought them back to reality. Both shouted at the same time.

"Kairi!"

* * *

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted as she barely dodged a lunging heartless. 

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as he ran. He soon saw the heartless and his keyblade quickly appeared in his hands.

The heartless lazily spun their heads around.

A moment too late.

The keyblade sliced them clean in half. They dissapeared back into the darkness.

Kairi collapsed onto ground. Riku quickly ran up and knelt beside her. She was unconsciuos.

"Kairi..."

More heartless apeared. Sora quickly cut one down and shouted to Riku.

"Help me!"

Riku took one more look at Kairi before silently nodding. He stood up as more heartles appeared around him, surrounding him. His keyblade appeared in his hands.

Sora knocked away another heartless before he saw Riku outnumered.

"Riku!" Sora shouted before more heartless appeared in front of him. "Damn it."

"Im okay!" Riku shouted as all the heartless lunged for him at once. He swung.

A second later, they fell to the ground in peices. He smirked. "Just try and keep up!"

Sora cut down another heartless before nodding at his friend. More appeared. Some airborn ones apeared and started swooping down on them.

His blood boiling, Sora cut down more and more.

Riku was the one to notice the heartless' plan.

"Sora! They're trying to push us away from Kairi!"

His words were ignored. The brunete kept attcking each and every heartless that he saw.

_What the?_

Riku smacked one heartless away and made a break for Sora.

His eyes widened as he saw a black aura begin to envelope his friend.

Distracted by the sight before him, he never saw the large heartless.

The Large Body collided with him and sent him flying. He cried out in pain.

His voice cut through to Sora this time.

A helpless heartless was crushed and thrown out of the way as Sora spun around and saw Riku land onto the ground. The black aura began to recede.

"Riku!"

The heartless that were previously foucusing on Sora suddenly made a break for Riku.

"Troublesome kid."

"What?"

Sora spun around with his keyblade, slicing the heartless that were closest to him.

His gaze fell onto two men. One dressed in black and one in white.

"The Organization? I thought we got rid of you all.What do you want?" He asked and swung his keyblade, its blade ginting in the sunlight.

"Organization? I think he thinks we're one of those lot who didn't want to help us. Don't you?" The man in black asked his friend.

"I belive so too. How dare he compare us with that unruly and ungratefullot. After all we did to bring them back too." The man in white said.

Sora glared at the and shouted. "What are you doing here? Leave us alone!"

Both men laughed. The man in white spoke first. "Why, your the reason we are here in the first place."

"What do you-" Sora started but quickly cut himself off as he remebered Riku. He spun around to see the heartless all over his friend.

"Riku!" He called out. He immediately made a break for it when more heartless appeared before him.

"You wont save him like that!" The man in white said gleefully.

Sora quickly attacked with his keyblade. The heartless fell before him. "Watch me!"

More appeared, hindering his path. He yelled in agrivation as he continued to cut them down.

_They're endless!_

Everytime he cut one down another apeared to take it's place.

His anger rising, Sora lunged out with the keyblade with even more determination. He made it a few feet closer before he was stopped again by more waves of heartless.

"Tisk tisk tisk! That wont work my little determined specimin!" The man in white shouted after him.

Sora spun around, his eyes wild with rage. He made a break for the two figures.

Heartless appeared before him but he cut through them in a fury of rage. He began to swing his blade as he rapidly aproached the man in black.

"That wont work!"

The man in white quickly appeared in front of his friend, a beam of light erupted from beneath his cloak.

Sora's eyes widened as he saw it.

It collided with his gut and sent him fluying upwords. The man in white quickly shot up. When he reached Sora he raised another arm as lighted erupted from it. He quickly brought it down on Sora.

As he was sent flying down, Sora's mind could only foucus on one thing.

_Xemnas._

He collided with the ground and roared out in pain.

"Poor boy. I think I went too hard on him." The man in white said as he landed next to the man in black.

Sora gunted as he slowly got up, using his keyblade as a support.

Panting, he spoke." I wont let you get away with this."

He slowly pulled his keyblade from the ground and stood on hisfeet."I wont let you hurt Riku!" He shouted.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about Kairi?" The man in black said.

Sora froze. He slowly turned his head towards Kairi when the man in white apeared and blocked his view.

He spun around and connected his foot with Sora and sent the kid flying.

"Whoops! Too late I guess!"

Sora slowly got up, his eyes even more wild with rage. "You... YOU!"

He threw the keyblade towards the man in white. It spun dangerously as it whistled through the air.

"Tisk tisk tisk." He said as he lightly smacked it away from him with his beam sword.

"Havent you learned-" He started but quickly stopped when he saw Sora making a break for his friend, the keyblade reappearing in his hands.

The man in black didnt move as Sora quickly closed in on him.

He jumped and raised the keyblade over his head.

"Bastard!"

"Foolish."

A loud clang erupted. Sora stared at the man in shock as he brought out out his weapon.

The man was holding the same keyblade Sora had seen a long time ago.

The keyblade made out of the princesses' hearts. That meant one thing.

"Kairi..." Sora whispered.

The man quickly pushed Sora away and swung the keyblade upwards, connecting it with Sora.

The keyblade bearer was sent upwards briefly before he fell down...

And the keyblade plunged through his heart.

"Complete."

Darkness began to blossom along his body.

"Very good. We did it." The man in white said as he walked up towards the one in black.

He nodded and quickly flicked his keyblade, sending Sora's body flying.

He fell limp onto the ground. The darkness continued to blossom around his body. A single word slipped past hips lips before he was completely consumed.

"Riku..."

The darkness covered his face and completely enveloped him. It began to swirl around his body before slowly begining to set in.

The body slowly began to move. Darkness whisped around its hands and feet.

Standing on it's feet, it stayed hunched over, much like the shadow heartless.

A voice whispered."So-ra?"

The figure slowly turned its head towards the sound of the voice.

Riku stared at the black creature before him that still retained the shape of his friend.

"Sora?"

It shook it head slowly before opening its eyes.

Two golden eyes rested their gaze on Riku.

The silver haired boy slowly stood up. "Sora..."

The creature turned away from Riku.

Two black portals appeared behind the two men. They turned around and quickly stepped through.

One more portal apeared before the black creature.

"Im not letting you go." Riku said and began to slowly walk towards the heartless the was once Sora.

It stayed still before quickly jumping through. Riku quickly made a break for it.

"I wont let you go!" He shouted as he jumped through as well.

* * *

**_A little longer than I thought it would be but its been done. Did you like it?Now here is the fun part._**

**_When you send me you reviews, I want you to give me the name of any anime, movie, video game, or book tht you want me to make as the next world. Any one will do so feel free to mention anyone you want so long as there is an actual hero or someone in the story who can fight._**

**_Now then, send me your reviews and we'll see who's world gets picked first! _**

**_Review!_**


	2. Disney Castle Attacked

**_Alright! Time for the next chapter!_**

**_Riku:evil glare:_**

**_Me: What did I do?_**

**_Riku:evil glare:_**

**_Me: heh... uh... I own nothing?_**

**_Riku:evil glare:_**

**_Me: Get on with the chapter already!_**

* * *

"Ah!" Riku shouted as he fell through the portal. 

He landed with a soft thump onto the ground. Riku stood up abd began to shake his head, his eyes closed.

"Damn portals, always have to throw me whenever I'm not the one who made them."

A faint smell reached his nose.

"This smell..."

He opened his eyes.

"The castle!" Riku shouted as he looked around.

He was in the castle garden. The sound of a battle cry reached his ears.

He spun his head in the direction of the sound in time to see a heartless get blasted in his direction.

He jumped out of the way. The heartless laid on the ground before slowly dissapearing back into the darkness.

"Riku!"

"What?"

"Riku watch out!"

Riku turned around to see a heartless flying right at him.

"Ah!" He cried and threw his arms up to defend himself to block the impact.

It never came. What came was a sudden rush of cold wind against his face.

Riku tentively lowered his arms. The heartless was incased in ice. It fell to the ground and shattered.

"Riku! Be more careful!" Donald shouted at him.

"Donald?"

"Riku!"

Something quickly latched onto him from behind. "Where ya been buddy?"

The familiar...laugh?... reached Riku ears soon after.

"Your Magesty!" Riku shouted and quickly grabbed the small figure from behind his back and swung him up front. "Your here!"

"Of course! Where else would I be?" Mickey said, the smile Riku knew so well on his face.

"Your Magesty! Help!"

All three swung their heads towards Goofy's voice.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about Goofy!" Mickey said and jumped away from Riku. "Come on, Donald! You too, Riku!"

"Right. Lets go."

The keyblade appeared in his hands and Riku ran off after Mickey.

* * *

"Your here!" Goofy called out as he smacked another heartless. "And Riku is here too!" 

"Goofy! Watch out!" Mickey yelled as he threw his keyblade at the knight.

"Whaa!" Goofy ducked and the keyblade connected with another heartless that just moments ago tried to sneak up on Goofy.

"Be careful! They want the Cornerstone!" Mickey shouted.

Heartless appeared in mass and every one of them immediately started heading for the massive door.

Goofy immediately started to smash away all that came near the door but it was clear that he was outnumbered.

"Riku, lets go." Mickey said.

"Right."

As they ran, more heartless appeared. The heartless jumped towards them. Mickey and Riku rolled out of the way but the heartless completely ignored them.

Donald yelled as they attacked.

"Donald!" Mickey shouted and began to run towards him when Riku grabbed him.

"Not now. We need to worry about Goofy."

Mickey watched as the heartles swarmed around his friend.

"Don't worry, I know Donald can take care of himself."

Mickey said nothing but still nodded. He turned around and began to run towards Goofy.

Riku nodded and ran after him. Behind them, they heard the explosion and watched as some heartless landed around them, some caught on fire while others were smoking.

"Come here you heartless!" Donald yelled.

Mickey smiled and continued running. A Large Body began running towards him.

The small mouse quickly jumped and connected his foot with the heartless' head and pushed off. Flipping upside down in the air, he threw his keyblade at the creature and watched as it exploded into darkness and quickly fadded away.

Mickey landed as the keyblade reappeared in his hands.

Riku kept running in order to catch up to the king when more heartless appeared around him.

"Damn it..." He said as he quickly swung his head around. "I don't have time for this!" He shouted and broke out into a sprint.

The heartless didnt expect that and didn't think to move out of the way. Mimicking the king, Riku jumped and used the heartless to push of into the air.

This time however, it wasn't the keyblade that destroyed the heartles.

The creature suddenly exploded. Dark Riku landed, the palm of his hand outstreatched towards the heartless.

"Dark Firaga!" He shouted and threw another black firball at the creatures.

This one connected with the ground and exploded sending chunks of the ground at the heartless.

"Now that thats over with...Wha!"

The heartless suddenly dissappeared. Every stood there in small shock.

"Did we... win?" Goofy asked.

"No... look." Riku said and pointed.

Sora stood alone and staring at them.

"Sora?" Donald called out.

"Hey Sora! Is that you?" Goofy asked.

"Sora!" Mickey yelled, a little scared.

The heartless Sora tilted it's head and looked at Riku.

"Your lucky he has such a strong heart you know. Otherwise you wouldn't be talking right now."

Riku spun around. The man in white stood in front of the door just behind Goofy.

"Wha!"

He quickly connected his blade with Goofy's back and sent the knight flying towards Donald.

"He's right. The specimin has a stronger heart than we anticipated."

The man in black appeared beside the one in white. "A creature this docile is useless to us. We'll let him go as he pleases for now. However..."

A large amount of heartless suddenly appeared around them.

"We will be taking the Cornerstone if you don't mind."

"Never!" Mickey shouted and made a run for them.

The king swung but they jumped back. Two portals appeared behind them. The man in white jumped through but the man in black stayed.

"Attack."

He jumped through and the heartless pounced on Mickey.

"Your Magesty!" Donald and Goofy shouted and quickly ran to help him.

Riku started when suddenly Sora appeared in front of him. He spun around and suddenly connected his foot with Riku's chest.

He was sent flying backwards and smashed against the wall. He cried out in pain.

All the while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy kept attacking the heartless.

"I gotta... help them..." Riku muttered as he got up slowly.

Sora stared at him, his head once again tilted to the side. A portal appeared behind him. Sora jumped through it.

"Sora!" Riku shouted and ran towards the portal. He stopped a few feet short of it when he remembered about the others.

He was about to run towards them when Mickey called out to him.

"Go after Sora!"

"Your Magesty! I cant leave you alone." Riku shouted.

"Save Sora!" Donald yelled as he blasted another heartless with lightning.

"Go and save our bud!" Goofy yelled.

"You guys..." Riku said.

Mickey sliced another heartless and quickly turned to Riku.

"Riku, this is an order from His Magesty, save Sora."

"Your Magesty..."

A heartless quickly jumped towards Mickey but the King quicly sliced it before it reached him.

"Go now!"

"Your Magesty... I will!"

Riku turned back through the portal and jumped through just as it began to close.

Mickey watched as the portal dissapeared.

"Riku... good luck."

* * *

**_There you go. I don't like this chapter very much cause I had next to zero inspiration so forgive me if you find it crappy!_**

**_Again! _****_When you send me you reviews, I want you to give me the name of any anime, movie, video game, or book tht you want me to make as the next world. Any one will do so feel free to mention anyone you want so long as there is an actual hero or someone in the story who can fight. Oh! And things involving groups of people can be suggested to so fell free to do so!_**

**_Now then...Review please!_**


	3. Sailor Hearts

**_Alright! Next chapter is now here! Goin out on a limb here for you next world! Hope you like it!_**

**_Riku:..._**

**_Me: Your so talkative._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the plot. And for the people who don't know here are the english dub names._**

**_Usagi is Serena, Ami isAmy, Rei is Raye, Makoto is Lita, and Minako is Mina. I think most of you people know what world it is now..._**

**_Usagi: To the fic!_**

**_Me: How did you get here?_**

* * *

"Ah!" Riku yelled as he collided with the ground again. 

"Stupid portals..." He muttered as he got up. He quickly swung his head in every direction.

"This world is..."

He assumed he was standing on a normal sidewalk.

"Different."

The sounds of laughter reached his ears. He swung his head in the direction of the voice.

"...easy! I don't think we even needed to transform!" A loud voice said.

"Usagi! Be quiet! People might here you!" A sharp voice yelled at the first one.

"Mean! Ami-chan! Tell Rei to stop yelling at me!"

Riku started walking towards the voices. They were getting louder.

"Usagi-chan, I think Rei is right." A shalking but gentle voice said.

"Ami is right, Usagi. We should be more careful when we don't know-"

"Don't ruin her fun, Mako-chan! We deserve to celebrate!" Another loud voice said, cutting her off.

"But Minako-" The voice started. She was cut off when they crashed into each other.

"AH!" The gils screamed as they all fell to the ground.

"Agh..." Riku muttered as he moved away from them and tried to get up.

Something cracked against the back of his head sending it back to the ground.

"Watch where your going!" A sharp voice yelled at him.

He rolled over on his back and propped himself up on his shoulders.

"I'm gonna assume your Rei."

"Ah!" She cried and jumped back. "How did you know that?"

"Your the loudest one." Riku muttered as he got up.

H started dusting himself off when one of the girls stuck her head right in front of his, startling him.

"Usagi-chan..." A dark blue haired girl said, "Its rude to do that to someone you never met."

Riku turned his gaze twards the blue haired girl. "You must be Ami then."

Tuiring back to the girl staring, her hair remindinded him of meatballs. "And odango here must be Usagi then."

"Wha?" Usagi cried. "Who do you think you are calling me-"

"And you must be Mako-chan." Riku said, pointing to the girl with her hair tied back.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Usagi cried.

"Yep. Name's Makoto but you can keep calling me Mako-chan."

"Not you too!" Usagi cried.

"Then that leaves..." Riku started and turned to the girl with the long blond hair and ribbon. "...you. You must be Minako."

"Yep! How could tell?"

"Minako-chan!"

Ignoring Usagi, Riku spoke. "Cause Mako-chan seems more mature than you and your voice was almost as loud as Usagi's."

"What?" Minako and Usagi cried.

"Your very good at this." Ami said." And may I ask what your name is?"

Riku turned to stare at Ami. "Couldn't hurt. Name's Riku."

"Nice to meet you Riku." Ami said.

"Same." Minako said.

"Its a pleasure." Rei said.

"Wait a minute!"

"What?" Riku said turning around to see two sets of evily glowing eyes.

"Who do you think you are? Calling us loud..." Minako said evily.

"And calling me odango! Only Mamo-chan can call me-"

"Are you done yet?" Riku asked. "Cause your starting to annoy me."

"WHA!" They both screamed before trying to lunge towards Riku.

Makoto grabbed Minako. Ami and Rei grabbed Usagi as the two clawed the air trying to get at him.

Riku crossed his arms over his chest and gave them a blank stare. "You done yet?"

"Why you little..." Minako growled.

"Rude little..." Usagi snarled.

"So do you want to tell me what you meant by transforming or what?"

All five girls jumped back.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi said, rubbing the back of her head and giving off a fake chuckle.

"Yeah... we don't know anything like that." Makoto said with the fake smile on her face.

"I know your lieing to me..." Riku started. He put his arms behind his head and turned around. "But when the heartless come you wont be able to hide the secret from me for long."

"Ahehehe..." Usagi said." I don't know what your-"

"What do you mean by the heartless?" Amy said, cutting her off. "Do you mean that black creature that tried to attack those people earlier."

"AMI!" Everyone shouted.

Riku nodded but he look slightly confused.

"You mean there was only one?"

"Wha! You mean there are more of those things?" Rei shouted. Riku nodded.

"What did the one you fought looked like?" He asked.

"Who said we fought anything!" Minako suddenly said. "Just cause we might have seen-"

"Minako." Makoto said, cutting her off. "He caught us. No use hidinganymore."

Still looking like she was about to continue, Minako silently nodded and stepped back.

Ami nodded and continued. "Well, the heartless as you called it, just seemed like a rather large...thing."

"Round with a stupid helmet on its head and some armor covering its front while leaving it's back completely open?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then it must have been a Large Body. What seems weird is that, according to you, there was only one at the time. Heartless don't usually appear alone."

"You mean there are more of those weird thing?" Usagi asked with a scared look on her face.

Riku nodded.

"Does that mean more are going to come here?" Rei asked, her face suddenly serious.

"Yep. A whole-"

A scream cut him off.

Everyone spund in the direction of the scream. "That came from..." Riku said.

"The game arcade!" Minako and Usagi shouted.

"It must be the heartless. I thnk they might be acting up now." Riku said. "Move it."

He ran off in the direction of the scream leaving the girls behind.

"Everyone..." Usagi whispered. They turned to her and nodded. "Lets transform."

"Mercury Crystal Power..."

"Mars Crystal Power..."

"Jupiter Crystal Power..."

"Venus Crystal Power..."

"Moon Eternal..."

"Make up!"

* * *

"Argh!" Riku cried as the ground before him exploded. The boy was sent flying back. 

"Stupid heartless..." He muttered as he got up.

The Living Armor began charging up it's cannon again.

"Damn it..." Riku muttered.

The creature fired. Riku raised his keyblade to defend himself when a voice broke into the battle.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Water collided with the blast and it exploded before reaching Riku.

"What?" He turned towards the origin of the attack. A figure stood on the building behind him.

"You came here and interupted these harmless people who only wished to spend their time here enjoying themselves. For that I can't forgive you!"

Ami jumped down."For love and exams, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Mercury! Splash some water on yourself and repent!"

"Sailor...Mercury?" Riku said with a disbelieving look on his face.

A creak brought his attention back to the battle. As he swung around he saw the Living Armor send its right hand flying towards Riku.

"Shit!' He cried and threw the keyblade up again.

"Firebird Strike!"

A rush of heat flew past Riku. He tentivly lowered his keyblade in time to see a giant bird of fire crash into the hand, sending it flying back towards the armor.

"You tried to harm innocent people who have done nothing wrong! You deserve to be punished.!"

Riku turned towards the sound of the voice in time to see Rei walk around the corner of the building.

"For love and fire, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

"Sailor Mars?" Riku said.

A metalic scream brought back Riku's attention. He turned in time to see a metal boot flying towards him but reacted in time to smash it away.

He wasn't expecting the second one. It was heading too fast for him to defend himself.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Almost instantly, what appeared to Riku to be a giant serpent dragon of lightning crashed diretly into the foot, sending it spiriling back.

"How dare you try a cheap shot against my friend. Your just evil."

Makoto walked around the side of the game arcade.

"For lightning and justice, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Jupiter! Prepare to be shocked!"

"And there is a Sailor Jupiter too." Riku muttered, already getting tired of the long introductions.

The second Living Armor walked towards the first one.

"Damn it... if we try anything one will just defend the other..."

"Everyone! Hold them in place!" Riku cried.

Too late, both immediately started a mad rush for him, lifting theselves off the ground and hurling their bodies at him.

"Love-me Chain!"

Chains of light encircled around the two heartless and tightened around them. The chains were tugged on and the creatures fell back onto the ground.

Riku's eyes follwed the chain up till it reached the top of the arcade.

"Try and attck my friend and I'll stop you dead in your tracks!"

Minako jumped down.

"For love and beauty, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Venus! My love will destroy all!"

"Not another one... Sailor Venus." Riku muttered. The introductions were really starting to annoy him.

"You come here and start to ruin the days of harmless arcade participants. Now that your caught it's time to be punished!"

Riku turned around again, already knowing and dreading the coming introduction.

Usagi appeared in the doorway of the arcade.

"For love and justice, pretty sailor soldiers, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Rikun groaned. Those intros really were annoying.

_Arent those wings a little overkill?_

The girls all ran toward Riku.

"Riku! Have you gone insane?" Mars yelled at him.

"Your safe!" Mercury cried.

"Yeah I am."

"What were you thinking? Facing these creatures alone." Jupiter said, her face giving away her worry.

"You shouldn't worry about me. I can take them under normal curcumstances. These guys are different. It's like the heartless have gotten stronger."

"Leave it to us then!" Venus said and gave Riku her thumbs up. "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon looked at them and nodded.

"Right!"

"Silver..."

The chains around the heartless began to creek.

"Moon...Crystal..."

The chains were beggining to break and some parts of it began to snap.

"Sailor Moon hurry!" Venus cried.

"Power... Kiss!" She cried as the attack launched from her Tial.

The chain snapped and the hearless flew out of the way as the attack harmlessly hit the ground.

"What?"

The Living Armors rapidly started circling the girls.

"Damn it!" Riku muttered.

_I could block one attack but that means the other would get a free shot._

The creatures rapidly aimed the open end of their free floating chest peice at the group. They began to glow as they gathered power.

"Something is definetly going on with the heartless if they are this powerful."

"Protect the princess!" Jupiter cried as she ran to stand in front of Sailor Moon.

The others quickly ran to her and stood around her, ready to block any attack with their bodies.

The heartless were getting close to fireing. Riku swore under his breath.

_I know I'll survive but I'm not so sure about those scouts._

The time to think was suddenly cut off when the first Living Armor fired.

The blast was headed straight for Mars. Riku shot off in her direction.

At the last second he jumped and twisted his body in the direction of the blast.

"Dark Wall."

The blast connected with the wall and quickly dispersed, as the second blast was fired.

_Damn!_

The blast shot towards Jupiter. She braced herself for the blow.

The air whistled and the blast exploded before it hit Jupiter. Riku looked down to see a rose on the ground.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi cried.

_Tuxedoe...Kamen? _

"Evil creatures your time is over!"

_Oh god no. Not another intro._

Riku looked up to see the strange figure standing on top of the arcade building.

"Finish them now, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon nodded.

The heartless started spinning around again.

Riku cried. "Venus!"

"Way ahead of you." She said and quickly stood out.

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

The chain shot out and wrapped around one.The other kept moving.

"It's only gonna move in the attack! Someone hold it!" Riku shouted.

"Im on it!" Ami cried.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Feeze!"

The heartless began to slow down before coming to a complete stop as the ice covered around it.

"Sailor Moon! NOW!" Riku shouted.

"Right." She said.

"Silver...Moon...Crystal..."

The heartless started struggling against their binding.

"Power...Kiss!"

The attack hit them before they broke free. The heartless exploded in darkness.

Tuxedo Kamen landed next Sailor Moon. "Good job."

"Yes. Very good job indeed."

"I think we found our next specimin."

The darkness on opposite sides of the group quickly dispersed.

The man in white and the man in black stood on opposite sides of the group.

"Thank you for the demonstration. Sailor Moon, we will now like to add you to our project." The man in white said.

"Like we would let you." Mars said, standing between Sailor Moon and the man in white.

"Forgive me, but you don't have a choice in the matter." The man in black said.

"I'd like to see you try and stop-" Jupiter started.

The man in white suddenly appeared, the laser blade glowing in his hand, and smashed it against Jupiter, sending her flying upwards.

He jumped up and smashed the blade against Jupiter again, shooting her downwards. She crashed into the ground.

"Jupiter!" Ami cried.

"Now if you don't mind..." The keyblade appeared in the man in black's hand. He pointed it at Sailor Moon and the tip began to glow.

"Sailor Moon run!" Riku shouted.

"Not so fast!"

The man in white landed and grabbed onto Sailor Moon.

"Thank you." The man in black said. The light shot from the keyblade straight at Sailor Moon's heart.

"No..." Riku muttered.

"Silent Wall."

The light was blocked. The figure of Saturn stood in front of Sailor Moon, her glaive spinning in front of her.

The man in white swore and dissapeared from behind Sailor Moon and appeared next to his friend.

"Saturn!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Princess, Im glad your safe." Saturn said. She then turned her attention back to the man in black.

"How dare you try and take my princess' heart. I cannot allow you harm my future queen." She spun her glaive.

"Solier of death and rebirth, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Saturn! Now die."

"No! You will not stop me!" The man in black cried. The light intensfied.

"Silent Wall."

Saturn was pushed back.

"I can't... hold this..."

"Your mine now, Sailor Moon."

The grew brighter.

"Ah!" Saturn dried as she was blown back.

"Sailor Moon!"

There was a bright flash. Riku threw his arm up to shield his eyes.

The scream that erupted was defening.

Riku tentively lowered his arm...

and gasped.

Tuxedo Kamen was suspened in from of Sailor Moon.

The light had peirced him.

"Well..." The man in black started as the darkness began to blossom out of his chest. "You will have to do."

Tuxedo Kamen fell to the ground, body completely black...

A heartless.

* * *

**_That was long. Heh...Didn't expect that._**

**_Usagi: Mamo-chan..._**

**_Me: ..._**

**_Usagi: Why you little..._**

**_:Usagi grabs the author in a death hold:_**

**_Me: Can't... breath..._**

**_Usagi: Bring him back!_**

**_Riku: Maybe if they review..._**

**_Usagi: REVIEW!_**

**_Me: And don't forget to suggest your world. Any anime, game, book, or movie!_**


	4. Begining of one End

**_Alright! Next chapter is here!_**

**_Riku: No more intros right?_**

**_Me:..._**

**_Riku: Oh god no..._**

**_Me: To the fic!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot._**

* * *

"How worthless. The stupid prince gets in the way." The man in white said. Riku had the strangest feeling he was pouting. 

The heartless Kamen stood up and stared at the two men.

"True but there is nothing we can do about it now. Besides, he can play a special part in the experiment." The man in black said.

"Really? Wait... I see. Very good!" The man in white said and clapped his hands. He quickly spun to face Riku.

"Must leave now. Have fun!" The man in white said and quickly jumped through a portal that appeared behind him.

"He scares me..." Riku muttered.

Heartless Kamen turn to Sailor Moon, the two yellow spheres resting their empty gaze on her.

"Mamo...chan..." She whispered.

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

A sudden explosion to their right snatched everyone's attention.

The heartless fell to the ground and quickly faded away.

"Nobody let their guard down! There are still more of those things around here!" Venus shouted.

Mercury suddenly screamed.

"Mercury!" Riku cried.

Heartless Kamen thrusted at her again but Mercury spun out of the way.

"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed and ran at him.

Heartless Kamen jumped back. Another portal appeared behind him.

"He is worthless to us as is. We are letting him go on his own for now." The man in black said.

Tuxedo Kamen took one last look at Sailor Moon before jumping through.

"MAMO-CHAN!" She cried and jumped after him as the portal closed.

She fell to the ground in tears.

"How... could you?" She screamed.

"Hm... he is got in the way." The man in black said.

Riku watched as Sailor Moon slowly got up, her head down with tears streaming down her face.

"I'll... I'll... never forgive you!" She screamed.

The man in black pointed his keyblade at her again. "I don't care so long as we capture the moon princess."

"I'll make you pay." She whispered. She grabbed her Tial from the ground and pointed it at him. "I'll save Mamo-chan!"

"Just try." He said as the tip of his keyblade started to glow.

"Silver...Moon..."

"No chance!" He roared as the light shot forth.

"Silent Wall."

The light crashed with Saturn's glaive. She whimpered but stood her ground.

"Princess! Hurry!"

"Crystal..."

The man in black broke the beam and roared. "Get out of my way!"

He shot forward. Riku saw and quickly ran at the man himself.

"Power..."

"No!" He cried as he jumped towards the man

The man in black saw Riku coming and thrust his palm out and a blast of dark energy flew at Riku.

It connected and sent him flying backwards.

As Riku flew away the man quickly lunged towards Saturn and smashed his keyblade in her side and sent her sprawling away.

"Your mine!" He roared as he thrust the keyblade at Sailor Moon.

"Ah!" She scream and thrust her Tial out to defend herself.

It shattered.

"Princess!" Saturn cried as the keyblade headed towards her brooch.

"Mine!" The man shouted.

The keyblade stopped just above her brooch.

Sailor Moon's outfit started to flicker as her brooch cracked.

"Aah!"

"Now!" The man roared.

"Death... Scream."

The light of the attack caught the man in black's attention. He jumped out of the way before it him and Usagi fell to her knees. No longer Sailor Moon.

"You attacked my princess and now you will be punished."

"Oh god no." Riku said with dread.

He looked up to see another figure on the building. She jumped down.

"I am the soldier of revolution, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Pluto!"

"Intros are evil." Riku muttered

"Damn. More scouts." The man in black said. He jumped away from Usagi and a portal appeared behind him.

"Ah!" Mars screamed. "Look!"

Riku turned in the direction she was pointing at.

Heartless started appearing en mass all over. The sky was quickly turning pitch black with flying ones. Buildings were soon covered in black, golden orbs binking in and out of existance.

"We are taking the moon princess whether she has a heart or not!" The man in black said. He snapped his fingers and jumped through the portal.

"Uh guys... I think we might have a small problem." Jupiter said. Even as she said it everyone moved close together and around Usagi.

"We can't take on all of them." Mercury said.

"But we can't stand here and do nothing either." Pluto said.

The heartless currently on the arcade building suddenly turned their heads towards the group.

"Uh oh..." Venus muttered.

"This could be bad." Riku said and was rewarded with a group nod.

The building groaned under the stress as the heartless started to collect in one spot.

"We wont surive if all those heartless attack us at once." Mercury said.

"Then we lower the numbers!" Jupiter said.

"Lets do it." Mars said.

Riku nodded.

"Jupiter... Oak... Evolution!"

The lightning shot forth and collided with the building.

"Mars... Flame Sniper!"

The arrow shot forard and smashed into the building blowing a huge chunk of it off and sending it flying through the heartless infested air and into the unsuspecting heartless of another building.

"Alright!" Venus cheered.

"Look again."

The heartles started collecting on the spot and pretty soon the building continued to groan again under the pressure.

"Damn it." Pluto mutered. "We need-"

A crack in the air interupted her.

"What the?" She said as she turned around to see Usagi on the ground.

Riku had slapped her.

"Princess!" Pluto cried. "You! How dare you lay a hand on our princess!"

She pointed her staff at Riku.

"You sicken me."

Usagi turned to Riku, her hand on her face. "What?"

"I SAID YOU SICKEN ME!" Riku shouted.

Usagi stared at him in fear.

His head down, he spoke. "Your letting your friends fight alone. What kind of friend are you?" Riku turned his back to her.

"If your not going to fight then run away. I don't need someone like you holding anyone back."

The heartless were getting louder. Everyone sensed they would attack soon.

"You rather slump around than save someone you care about. You sicken me."

The building screached and the giant mass of heartless lunged at them. Riku raised his keyblade.

"World... Shaking!"

"Deep... Submerge!"

The heartless were blasted back.

"Not again..." Riku muttered.

Two figures stood in the clearing dust.

"You attacked our future queen and now you will have to face with us!"

"Does everyone have an intro?"

"Invited by the new age, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Uranus! Blowing feircly!"

"Is this really the time for that?" Riku asked even though he knew he would be ignored.

"Likewise, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Neptune! Flowing freely!"

"Intros should just die." Riku muttered.

"Princess!" Uranus cried. "Transform now!"

Usagi stared at the two.

"Im not pathetic..." She whispered.

"Hm?" Riku muttered as he turned around.

Usagi got up. "I wont run. I wont let them fight alone."

"That's what you say. Prove it."

"Even if my brooch is cracked, even if I cant transform into Eternal Sailor Moon... I will fight!"

Riku crossed his arms. The heartless started converging around them.

"Show me."

Usagi nodded.

"Crisis... Make up!"

The heartless jumped... and were blown back.

Super Sailor Moon stood there, her Kaleid Moon Scope in hand.

A giant heartless appeared. Riku watched it out of the corner of his eye.

"Darkside. Leave him to-"

"No." Sailor Moon said. "He's mine."

The giant heartless plunged it's hand down.

"Space Sword Buster!"

The hand fell down.

Uranus called to Sailor Moon.

"Hurry!"

She nodded.

"Moon... Gorgeous..."

The giant heartless swung its other fist.

"Meditation!"

The heartless exploded into darkness and faded away.

"Wait! I see another one! Mercury shouted.

Riku gasped.

Sora stood there, head tilted to it's side.

"Sora..."

"He's mine! Venus-" Venus started when Riku cut in.

"No!" Riku shouted and threw himself at Venus.

"Ah!" She shouted as they both fell to the ground. She pushed Riku off of her and yelled at him.

"What was that for?"

"Everyone..." Mercury said.

The heartless had all stopped. They crawled down and began to line along the sides of the street. Sora stood still, his head still tilted.

"What are they doing?" Saturn asked, the question obviously directed at Riku.

"No clue."

Riku stepped forward. The heartless suddenly became restless, moving around in place but never jumping towards Riku.

"Sora..." He whispered. As if in response the heartless Sora hunched over like the shadows and took a step forward.

"Star... Gentle... Uterus!"

The heartless off to Riku right were blasted. Almost instantly Riku made a run for Sora.

"Star Sensitive... Inferno!"

More heartless off to Riku's left were destroyed. Sora stood there idly watching the destruction as Riku kept running towards him.

"Star Serious..."

"Sora!" Riku shouted and jumped.

"Laser!"

At the last second Riku grabbed Sora and moved both of them out of the way of the attack.

"Damn it." Riku muttered. He felt something move against him and opened his eyes.

Sora looked up at him, wrapped in his arms.

"Penetrating the darkness of night..."

Riku looked back and spoke with dread. "Not again."

"The air of freedom breaks through."

"Intros are pure evil I tell you." Riku muttered. He was sure he felt Sora nodding.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars."

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

Sailor Moon jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Starlights!"

Three figures jumped down and into the light. The three shouted together.

"Sailor Starlights... Stage On!"

"When this is over I'm gonna have to talk to them about those intros." Riku muttered.

"Fighter!" Sailor Moon shouted and ran to the girl who was obviously Fighter.

"Odango! Your safe!" She said.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here? I thought you went back home."

"We did but soon after we saw these black creatures appearing everywhere." Maker said.

"Then Fighter insisted that we come back to see if you were okay." Healer continued.

"And its a good thing we did!" Fighter yelled at her two teammates. "Now then..." She turned to face Riku. "... Move out of the way!"

"No!" Riku shouted.

"We don't have time for this." Maker said.

"Star Gentle... Uterus!"

Riku jumped out of the way with Sora still in his arms.

Airborn, Healer aimed at them.

"Star Sensitive... Inferno!"

Riku was blind to the attack. Sora saw it coming over his shoulder and pushed forward and spun Riku around so the attack hit him square in the back.

"Sora!" Riku shouted.

"Star Serious... Laser!"

Riku saw the attack this time and pushed around till he was the one hit this time.

They fell to the ground.

"Now you can't run. We-"

"Stop!" Sailor Moon shouted and grabbed Fighter's arm. "Don't hurt them.

"Odango..."

Riku groaned and looked down to see Sora underneath him.

The moment back at the island flashed in his mind.

He blushed but quickly felt himself sinking into the ground.

"Wha?"

"Riku!" Sailor Moon shouted and ran at Riku.

"Ah... Odango!" Figter cried and ran after her.

Riku looked down at Sora. "Im not gonna let you go."

Sora tilted his head before falling through the portal on the ground.

Riku smirked. "Not gonna get away from me again."

He plunged through.

"Princess!" Saturn cried, stopping Sailor Moonjust before she reached the portal.

She looked back and smiled. "I'm going to find Mamo-chan." She jumped through.

Fighter stopped just short of the portal.

"Fighter!" Jupiter shouter. "I never said to stop protecting her!"

She looked at Jupiter and smiled before jumping after them.

The hole closed and the heartless attacked.

* * *

**_I dont think this was one of my better chapter but tell me what you think._**

**_Dont forget to give me an anime for the next world!_**

**_Review!_**


	5. Mew Mew Hearts

**_Hey peoples! Sorry for the long update but my plot bunnies were asleep and they refused to wake up for me. Heh, well I never expected I would do a world like this one but it was requested and I must do every request so here it is! I hope you like it!_**

**_Riku: No more intros please!_**

**_Me: ... Cant help ya._**

**_Riku: Why must you be so cruel?_**

**_Me: Dont blame me blame the reviewer who requested the world._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the plot._**

**_Ichigo: To the chapter!_**

**_Me: How did you get here?_**

* * *

"Ah!" 

"Yah!"

"Aaaaah!"

The three fell onto the hard concrete. One in top of the other.

"Get off me!" Riku cried from the bottom.

"I cant!" Usagi cried."Seiya get off!"

"I will when you get you foot out of my a-"

"Uuuh... are you guys okay?"

Three head quickly turned to the voice. A green haired girl in glasses stared down at them.

"Do you?"

A tangle of arms and legs later, the three stood up panting.

"Not anymore." Riku said.

"Ah! Then please let me apoligise for bothering you!" She said quickly.

"Its okay. You didnt-" Seiya started but was cut off.

"Please come to Cafe Mew Mew! We have sweets and deserts and it would be my way of apoligizing." She said quickly.

"Like he said," Riku started, "you don't have to... wait a minute... he?"

Riku's head flew toward's Seiya's direction.

"Werent you... I thought you were... but you were just..." Riku babbled.

"Sweets and deserts? Yes!" Usagi cried. "Of course we'll go!"

Both Riku and Seiya's head shot in Usagi's direction as they watched her walk away from them.

"When did we..."

"Say yes?"

* * *

"Wow!" Usagi said all wide eyed. "Its so cute!" 

"It's pink." Riku said with dread.

"It looks like a castle." Seiya said.

"A pink castle."

The green haired girl ran to the door. Her face all red and looking nervous.

"Ah... umm... Welcome to... umm... Cafe Mew Mew." She stuttered and opened the door. Three girls exploded into view.

"WELCOME!"

Riku and Seiya fell back in fright.

"So cute!" Usagi cried and ran at the girls. "I love the uniforms!"

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!" A red head shouted.

"Come on in!" A small one shouted.

Riku and Seiya stared at the scary girls in shock while Usagi giggled happily.

"Lets go!" She grabbed both of them by their hands and dragged them inside.

Riku weakly sat down along with Usagi and Seiya.

The green haired girl ran up to them, her face already frantic. "Im sorry but can you please wait a moment? We are really busy right now and-"

"Hey! Can I get some help over here?" A girl shouted.

"Ah! Coming!" The green haired girl cried and ran over.

Riku stared wide eyed and in slight fear at his surrounding.

_Must every place get weirder and weirder? And that girl scares me._

"This place is so cute!" Usagi cried.

"Odango! Don't get distracted! We need to find Mamo and find a way to get back home." Seiya said.

Riku turned his head to him. "Werent you a girl before we left?"

"Hm?" Seiya said, turning his attention to Riku. "Oh! Heh... yeah... well... I guess... uh..."

"He is a girl but stayed in this form when he was back on Earth cause it made it easier to find his princess from his planet." Usagi said as a matter-of-fact.

"Oh..." Riku said. "I'll just pretend I understand."

"Okay!" Usagi cried.

"Odango! Do you even know what your doing?" Seiya asked.

"Hm?"

"We are in foreign territory and have no idea what can harm us. You shouldn't be-"

"You shouldn't be here at all." Riku said. "The worlds shouldn't be mixed."

Usagi turned her head to Riku.

"What do you-"

"What do you want?" A stern voice said.

"What?" Riku asked and turned to see a girl in purple.

"What do you want?"

"Oh... uh.. I want-"

"Anything chocolate!" Uasgi shouted.

"Fine." She said and turned around. She started to walk away when two figures attached themselves to her arms and dragged her back.

"Zakuro! You must be nice!" The red head said.

"Try it again!" The small one said.

"Get away from her you two!" A blue haired girl cried and snatched Zakuro away from them.

"Hey!" They shouted.

"Stay away from Zakuro-san!" The blue haired girl cried. "You should show more respect, right Lettuce!" She turned to the green haired girl.

"What? Ah... I mean... I guess..." She stammered.

"Minto! Dont act as if we did something wrong!" The red head shouted.

"Ichigo is right and Pudding agrees!" The small one shouted.

Riku stared at them in pure fright and confusion.

_They are named after food!_

"You just mad cause you embbarresed yourself in front of our customers." Minto said.

"Wha? Say that again!" Ichgo shouted.

"Slob!"

"Priss!"

A boy walked up to them and attempted to stop the fight.

"Girls! You cant fight when there are-"

"STAY OUT OF IT!" They shouted.

"Aaah!"

Nine heads swung in the direction of the scream.

Riku's eyes quickly met Usagi's and Seiya's and the three nodded.

"Sorry but we really should get going." He said standing up.

"Right!" Ichigo shouted and started ushering them to the door."We'll we are sorry to see you go but please come-"

She was cut off when a wall of the cafe caved in.

"Come again bye!" Ichigo said and litteraly threw them out the door.

* * *

"Get off!" Riku shouted. 

"I can't!" Usagi cried.

"Argh! We don't have time for this!" Seiya shouted.

"Fighter Star Power... Make Up!"

Usagi watched Seiya and then looked at Riku. Both nodded.

"Moon... Crisis... Make Up!"

Riku nodded as he silently changed into his dark form.

"Lets go." Fighter said.

* * *

The behemoth rampaged the cafe and let out a peircing roar. 

"Not so fast!"

The creature turned its head around. Sailor Moon stood tall.

"You attack this pleasent cafe where people come to relax and enjoy themselves."

Is this really nessasary?" Riku asked.

"I stand for love and justice too, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Why bother?"

The behemoth roared and made a dash for them.

"Star Serious... Lazer!"

The attack collided with it's side and sent it falling on it's side.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Fighter cried.

She nodded.

"Moon... Gorgeous... Meditation!"

The attack flew at the heartless when the creature swung it's head down and crashed it's horn into the blast, sending it flying back at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Riku cried and jumped out in front of her.

"Dark Shield!" He cried and the attacked crashed into it. The shield shattered and sent them flying bakwards.

The beast got up and ran at them.

"Odango!" Fighter cried.

"Minto Echo!"

A blast smashed into the behemoth's face. The creature reared back and shook it head.

"We found you chimera animal!"

Riku turned his head around, already knowing and dreading what was going to happen.

"For the earth's future, I'll be of service! Nya!"

_It's them..._

"What are you girls doing here?" Riku yelled as the five walked into view. The pink haired girl looked over at him.

"Whah! What are you doing here?" She cried.

Sailor Moon's head swung to and frow. "How did you guys get ears?"

"Was he always a girl?" Pudding asked.

The behemoth's roar brought their attention back to the battle.

"Mew Ichigo!" Zaukro shouted.

"Right!" She cried."Strawberry Bell!"

The behemoth got up and made a charge for the group.

"Ribbon... Strawberry... Surprise!"

The attack collided with the behemoth but only slowed it.

"Ah!"

"Pudding's turn!"

The little monkey girl jumped in front of the group.

"Ribbon... Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The attack crashed into the heartless and encased it in...

"Is that pudding?" Riku asked.

"Enough talk. How do we stop this thing?" Zakuro asked.

"Strawberry Surprise didn't work!" Ichigo shouted.

"My attack didn't work either!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Everything we throw at it it just shrugs asided." Minto said.

Everyone had their gazes locked on Riku. He looked at them all and shrugged.

"I don't know. Things aren't like before." Riku said. "The horn is it's weak point but Sailor Moon's attack was blocked by it."

"Then we attack as one." Fighter said. "Me and the others here will attack the creature and weaken it."

"And Pudding can hold it in place afterwards." Lettuce said.

"Well then we better get started. Look!" Riku said.

The pudding around the behemoth dissapeared and the creature roared.

"Now!" Riku cried.

"Me first!" Lettuce cried as the creature began to stalk forward.

"Ribbon... Lettuce Rush!"

The water shot forth and collided with the creature's head and stopped it's movement.

"Minto! Attack the legs!" Zakuro shouted.

"Right!" She cried. "Ribbon... Minto Echo!"

The arrow hit the front right leg and the creature keeled forward.

"Riku! We ground it together!" Zakuro shouted.

"Right!" They jumped up and above the beast.

"Dark Firaga!" Rikus shouted and the dark fire flew forth.

"Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!"

The attacks collided with the creature's back and pushed it into the ground.

"My turn!" Pudding yelled.

"Ribbon... Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The creature was consumed by the attack.

"Odango! Ichigo! Now!" Seiya cried.

They nodded. "Right!"

"Ribbon..."

"Moon... Gorgeous..."

"Strawberry Surprise!"

"Meditation!"

Both blasts flew together and merged into one as they collided with the creature's horn. It roared out in pain before dispersing back into darkness.

Clapping erupted from both ends of the, what was left of anyway, cafe.

"Very good."

"And now we will be taking what we want."

The man in black and the man in white appeared.

"Mew Ichigo, surrender your power!"

* * *

**_Finished! I listened to Mew Mew vids for hours to finish the chapter so you better review._**

**_Dont forget to send your requests!_**

**_Mew Mews: Review!_**


	6. Masaya Gone

**_Hi peoples! Is back with the next chapter! Kinda short though..._**

**_Riku: Why must the intros keep coming?_**

**_Me: Cause people are evil._**

**_Riku: Your no better than your friend._**

**_Me: But Im not putting you in drags!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the plot._**

* * *

"Not a chance!" 

The Mews ran and surrounded Ichigo.

"Hmph, pathetic." The man in black said.

"Try and get passed us!" Zakuro shouted.

The hot breath grazed her ear and she froze. "As you wish."

A foot collided with the square of her back and sent her flying away.

"What?" Pudding cried and spun around.

A fist flew out and smashed into her, sending her crashing into Zakuro.

"Pudding!" Minto cried. "You!"

The man in white chuckled and his lazer blade appeared in his hand. "Yes me."

He swung the blade and Minto threw her bow up to defend herself. The blade slammed onto the bow.

"I see, your pretty strong." He broke the connection and spun around and sent his foot flying, connecting it with her chest.

She flew back and into Lettuce.

"Hm, now then..." He turned around to face Ichigo. "I belive your going to give your power to us."

The keyblade appeared in his hands. "Just hold still..."

"...Lazer!"

"Ouch!" The man in white shouted as the keyblade flew out of his hands. "You!"

"Your not getting her that easily!" Fighter shouted.

He snarled as the keyblade appeared in his hands. "Ill teach you to-"

"... Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo cried.

"Argh!" He yelled and fell forward.

"Ah!" The man in black shouted. "How dare you! You hurt him!"

The keyblade appeared in his hand. "I'll get your power then destroy you!"

"Ichigo!"

Heads swung. The boy from before stood in view.

"Idiot!" Riku shouted. "Get out of-"

"Gotcha."

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo shouted.

Aoyama stood there with a shocked expresion on his face.

"NO!" Riku shouted.

"You came just as I planned." The man in black whispered from behind him.

He pulled his keyblade from Aoyama's heart and the boy fell into his arms. He looked back towards the man in white.

"Are you alright?"

The man in white scoffed. "Im fine."

As he got up his hood fell back.

"Oh my god..." Riku whispered.

"You cant be!" He shouted.

Though looking much younger, Ansem was clearly standing right in front of Riku.

"Hm, your surprised." Another portal appeared behind him. "We'll talk another time." He stepped through and the portal closed.

Riku swung around and yelled at the man in black. "What the heck is going on here?"

Another portal appeared behind him. "Your all worthless to us now."

As he said that heartless began to appear around them. "He's almost ready Riku. Soon you wont have any chance to save Sora."

"What?"

"Speaking of Sora..." The man said as he stepped through the portal.

"Sora..." Riku whispered.

"Riku!" Sailor Moon cried as she batted a heartless away from her.

The Mew Mews surrounded Ichigo.

"Gah!" Fighter cried.

"Sora..." Riku whispered.

"Riku!" Sailor Moon cried again and turned to see him. She stopped her gaze on what he was staring at.

Sora stood there with his head tilted.

"Zakuro Spear!"

The attack flew towards Sora.

"Dark Shield."

Zakuro's attack crashed into the shield and disspersed.

"What are you doing Riku?" Zakuro cried.

He stood in front of Sora with his keyblade pointed at them. "No one touch him."

"Riku..." Sailor Moon muttered.

"Ichigo!" Riku yelled. "Do you want to save him?"

The Mew Mews gasped. Ichigo looked up at Riku.

"What?"

Riku stayed silent, his gaze fixed firmly on her.

She nodded.

"Good." He said and turned to Sora. "She's coming with me."

Sora tilted his head to the other side.

"AH!"

Heads spun around to see Sailor Moon cornered by shadow heartless.

"Odango!" Fighter cried.

"We have to-" Riku started but was cut off when he felt something rush past him.

Sora ran on all four towards Sailor Moon.

"Sora?"

The shadow heartless lazily turned their heads around and Sora attacked.

He swung his hand wich was now clawed and cut the creature's head clean off.

The other two watched dumbfounded as their comrade dissapeared. Not stopping Sora slid in between them and thrust his plams out.

Black wind erupted and sliced the heartless to bits.

Sailor Moon stared in shock as Sora settled down.

Ichigo got up and stubled over to Sora.

"Help me..."

Riku looked over to Fighter and nodded. They walked over to Sora as well.

"Please." Ichigo begged.

Riku looked over to the other Mews.

"Please dont come. The worlds are messed up as it is right now."

The Mew couldn't do anything but nod.

A portal appeared behind Sora and he jumped through.

Riku, Fighter, and Sailor Moon nodded before walking through.

Ichigo turned around, her eyes were bright with tears.

"Please stay, protect everyone here. I need to find Aoyama-kun."

She waved at them and jumped through.

* * *

**_And this is one of the shorter chapters for Black Hearted too... Anyways, time for a new world!_**

**_Riku: No more intro please!_**

**_Me: Cant help you there._**

**_Riku: Why must you torture me so?_**

**_Dont forget to suggest something! Ill do any request so long as it's possible. Worlds are chosen at random so dont be worried if yours doesnt appear yet!_**

**_Usagi and Ichigo: Review!_**


	7. Hallow Bastion

**_Hey peoples! Back with the next chapter! Im on such a FF high. Blame Mia!_**

**_Riku: No more intros please!_**

**_Me: Dont ask me something I cant help ya with._**

**_Riku: But why?_**

**_Usagi and Ichigo: Hi!_**

**_Me: ..._**

**_Riku: -tears-_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Ah!"

"Aah!"

"Yaaaah!"

The three fell into a mass of limbs. Ichigo fell through and landed on them. She quickly jumped off and landed staring down on them.

"Cats really do land on their feet." Usagi mumbled.

"Get off of me Odango!" Seiya yelled at her.

"Tell Riku that!"

"Only after Seiya gets his leg out of my-"

"Are we interupting anything?"

Four heads turned to see Leon and Yuffie staring at them.

The three shot away from each other.

Riku laughed nervously.

_If this happenes every time I get to__ a world Im gonna have to kill somone._

"Riku, long time no see." Yuffie said. "You sure are popular."

Riku's face turned bright red. "Wha? No... im not... I mean..."

"But we dont know these people." Leon said.

Usagi clamped onto his right arm. "Im Usagi!"

Ichigo lunged onto his left arm. "Hi! Im Ichigo!"

"Odango," Seiya muttered. "You have Mamoro already."

"Eh?" Usagi let go and sulked away. She glared at Seiya.

Seiya sighed.

"Hey Ichigo," Riku said with narrowed eyes, "What about Aoyama?"

"Eh?" Mimicing Usagi, she let go and sulked away.

Leon looked Seiya. "And you are?"

"Seiya." He said bored.

"Which one's yours?" Leon asked.

"What?" Seiya shouted.

"Kyah!"

The three swung their heads towards the squeels.

Usagi and Ichigo were staring wide eyed at the square. The various shops littered the area.

"Hallow Bastion looks good." Riku said as he watched the two run from store to store.

"Yep. Things have been better than ever." Leon said.

"It's all thanks to you and Sora." Yuffie said.

At the mention of Sora's name, Riku looked down.

"Huh?" Yuffie said, confused.

"Riku," Leon said, "There is still one problem. We might need your help to take care of it."

Seiya looked at Leon. "Is it the heartless?"

Leon nodded and walked over to the side of the stairs and pointed out towards the castle.

Riku walked over and looked down. He gasped.

The tower was completely black. At the bottom, a mass of heartless, yellow orbs binked in and out of existance.

"How horrible." Seiya muttered.

"Their numbers keep growing and its all we can do to keep them from breaking into the city." Yuffie said. "We even have Cloud helping out."

"If you can get Cloud to help out then the situation really is bad." Riku said.

"What are you guys looking at?" Usagi asked as she walked up behind them. She looked out and her hand flew to her mouth.

"It's... horrible." Ichigo whispered. She turned to Leon. "How do we help?"

Leon looked at the girls surprised. "You fight?"

"Of course!" Usagi and Ichigo both said together.

Riku looked at the girls slightly annoyed.

"Ever get the feeling those two might be a little too alike?" Seiya whispered.

Riku nodded weakly.

"Riku!" Three smal voices shouted before colliding into his back.

Three small fairies flew up to his face.

"Neh, who are these three pipsqueeks, Riku?" Usagi asked.

"Whadaya mean pipsqueeks?" The blond one shouted. She shot forward in an attempt to attack Usagi when the other two grabbed onto her.

"Your annoying." Usagi said and turned back to Riku. "So, who are they anyways?"

Riku opened his mouth when they immedieatelty clamped it shut.

"Allow us." One said. "Y!"

"R!"

"P!"

The three flew together and posed. Riku sighed.

"Your Friendly Neihborhood Gullwings! At your service!"

"Im Yuna."

"Hi there! Rikku is the name, treasure is my game."

"Pain."

Usagi and Ichigo stared at them for a moment before bursting out together.

"So cute!"

-sweatdrop-

"Anyways, Riku, we'll be heading off to Merlin's. Come join us when you can." Leon said and walked off.

"Leon! Wait for me!" Yuffie yelled and ran after him.

"Yunie! We have to go check on the heartless! Remeber?" Riku said.

"Oh! Right! Gotta go now!" She said and flew off.

"See yas." Pain said and went after her.

"Later Tatters!" Rikku said. "Hey! Wait for me!" She shot out after them.

"They scare me." Seiya said after a while.

"Me too. Scared me when I was working with Malifacent, scared me when I work with Leon." Riku said. "Can never seem to shake them."

"Riku, we need to get moving." Ichigo said.

Usagi jumped in. "That's right! We need to get rid of the heartless!"

"Yeah!" Ichigo jumped in alongside Usagi.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Seiya asked with narrowed eyes.

-anime fall-

Riku stared at them briefly before walking off. "Im going to Merlin's."

Seiya sighed and followed Riku.

Usagi and Ichigo stared at each other running after them.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Riku! It's you! Oh my good lad come here!" Merlin said.

Usagi leered at the old man and whispered to Riku. "He's old."

"Who are you calling old?" Merlin yelled.

"Shut up."

Everyone turned their heads towards the voice at the computer.

Cloud looked at them over his shoulder, his golden hair falling in his eyes.

Usagi and Ichigo suddenly ran at him all starry eyed.

-sweatdrop-

Clouds's eye twitched. _Fangirls._

Riku nodded. "How you been, Cloud."

"Fine."

"No he hasnt." Yuffie said, appearing right beside him. She nudged him with her elbow. "Your still having problems with Raye."

Cloud turned bright red.

"Its not my fault." He said in a pathetic attempt to defend himself.

"What did you do?" Riku asked.

Cloud scratched his cheek. "I dont exactly have the best control of my temper... or mouth."

Riku stared at him. "You said something stupid."

-chibi cloud nod-

-sweatdrop-

"Can we focus here?" Leon asked "We need to figure out how to get rid of the heartless."

"So what did you say to make her so mad?" Usagi asked.

"ODANGO!" Seiya yelled.

"Hm? Hai hai... we'll focus now." She said grudgingly.

The door opened and Cid walked in.

"Get off the computer. I need to show you all something."

Cloud nodded and got up and out of the chair. Cid sat down and attacked the keys.

"Any particular reason your mad at the keyboard?" Ichigo asked.

"Not mad, just in a hurry." The screen blinked to life. "Look."

All heads moved in towards the screen.

"Ah! There are dragons!" Usagi cried.

"Right." Cid said. "Seems the heartles are taking the shape of Dragon Maleficent."

"Why though?" Riku asked.

"Doesnt matter." Yuffie commented. "What more important now is that with those kind of heartless running around we cant stay here doing nothing."

"She's right." Cloud said. "Just keeping their numbers stable wont do it anymore."

"So are you trying to say its all or nothing?" Leon asked.

Cid scoffed. "Not like we have any other options right here. Riku, you gonna help us out or what?"

"What now?" Riku asked, caught off guard. Cloud nodded. " We dont have any time to waste. Sorry, but there is no time to think about this."

Riku sighed and nodded.

"Yatah!" Usagi cried. "Time for a fight!"

"Your really reved up arent you?" Seiya commented, slightly afraid of the energetic Usagi.

"Of course she is! And so am I!" Ichgo cried and stood alongside Usagi. "We will fight to save our loves!"

-sweatdrop-

"Well then there is no use in standing around here." Yuffie said cheerfully. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

She rand out of the room.

Leon chuckled. "Yuffie..." He ran out after her.

Cloud scoffed. "They can be so troublesome."

Merlin walked up to him. "You guys go and fight your best. Cid and I will stay here to make sure the town stays safe."

Cloud nodded and walked out.

"Alright." Riku said as his keyblade appeared once again. "Ready everyone?"

"He's so cool..." Usagi and Ichigo both said at the same time. Riku stared at them. "GUYS!"

"Ah! We're going already!" They yelled.

Seiya sighed. "Lets just do this."

The two nodded.

"Just curious but how exactly are you three going to fight?" Merlin asked.

"Just watch." Was all Riku said. "Its all you guys."

"Fighter Star Power... Make Up!"

"Moon Crisis... Make Up!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamoriphosis!"

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The giant shuriken ripped through the heartless. Yuffie caught it and ran into the thick of the blackness.

"Still think we have a chance?" Leon asked.

"Dunno. Maybe if they actually start putting up a fight." Cloud said.

Leon chuckled. "Then we better make sure we put up a better one."

"Dont start slacking halfway through." Cloud joked.

Leon smirked. "I should be telling you that."

Both lunged forth and the heartless punced on them.

Through the blackness, hundreds of yellow orbs stared at the.

The giant dragons towered over and continuously belched great blasts of green fire down on them.

All the while the two danced and attacked the endless onslaught.

"Ah!" Yuffie cried when she was batted away by a heartles in Leon's and Cloud's direction.

"Yuffie!"

She groan and looked up. A giant dragon heartless towered over her.

It reared back, the tinges of green flames already escaping from it's mouth.

She screamed as the dragon blew down its green fire.

"Dark Wall."

The fire collided with the wall. Riku grunted but didnt move.

"Riku!" Yuffie cried.

He smirked. "Miss me."

The dragon roared.

A sudden explosion cause the heartless to shoot out in all directions.

"Breaking through the evil darkness..."

Leon and Cloud turned their attention towards the voice.

"I am a wandering shooting star!"

Riku's eye twitched.

_Is this really the time?_

"Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!"

"Was he always a girl?" Yuffie asked.

The dragon roared.

"Hold it right there!"

The ground beneath them all glowed a bright red.

It suddenly shined intensly and the heartless were destroyed. Only the dragon stood tall. It turned it's head.

"You attacked the harmeless people of this town, intent on steaking their hearts! You must be punished!"

Cloud and Leons eyes started to twitch as well.

"Is this..."

"Really nessesary?"

"For love and justice, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The dragon roared again and shot out its green fire.

"Surprise!"

The fire was blocked in the air by another attack.

Mew Ichigo landed next to Usagi.

"For the sake of the Earth, I'll be of service! Nyaah!"

"Sailor Moon!" Riku yelled. "Hurry up!"

She nodded her Kaliado Moon Scope in her hands. She looked down at it.

"Odango! Hurry!" Fighter shouted.

She raised it above her head.

"Moon... Spiral..."

Her weapon glowed.

The dragon roared and shot out fire again.

"Heart... Attack!"

The Scope shattered in her hands and in them reappeared the Spiral Heart Moon Rod.

The attack hit the fire head on.

"Riku!" Yuffie cried.

"Right."

With the dragon's back to him he ran at the creature.

"Fighter! Help me!" Riku shouted.

Fighter nodded.

"Star Serious... Lazer!"

Riku jumped up and caught the attack on the tip of his keyblade.

Sailor Moon saw Riku and quickly cut off her attack. She jumped out of the way of the fire.

"Mew Ichigo!" She shouted.

"Hai!" Shr ran around the dragon. "Over here!"

The giant heartless turned it head towards her.

Riku looked down and saw Ichigo under him. She looked up and nodded as he fell down.

She caught his foot and used the momentum to spin him around once before letting go.

Riku shot out towards the dragon.

It roared and belched out more flame at Riku. He flew threw the fire.

"Die!"

The keyblade cut through the dragon's neck.

It stood there shocked for a second as Riku landed on the ground before exploding into darkness.

"Great job guys!" Yuffie said. "Just one problem."

"What thats?" Usagi asked.

Yuffie pointed up. Three dragons still flew.

The dragons had their eyes set on the group. As one, they flew down, jaws open and ready to grab them.

One swooped right past Riku. He spun out of the way.

"Dark Firaga."

The fire flew and collided with the creature's back. It roared in pain as the flames spread to its wing and it fell to the ground.

Still alive, it roared as it pushed itself up on its front legs.

Mew Ichigo ran at it.

"Ribbon... Strawberry Surprise!"

The dragon roared one last time before it faded away in darkness.

The second dragon was diving straight down.

Its right wing suddenly exploded in fire. It roared in pain.

"Gotcha." Leon said.

It snaked it's head towards Leon and flew straight for him.

The shuriken whistled in the air and sliced through the creature's other wing. It screached.

"Cloud!" Yuffie shouted.

He looked at her and made a run for it as the dragon rapidly started to fall.

He jumped into her hand and she pushed him off and flew straight at the dragon.

"Cloud!" Leon shouted and aimed his gun blade at him. He fired.

Cloud immediately put his blade under his feet and caught the blast. The explosion cause blasted him forth, his blade red hot because of the flames.

The dragon roared out but could do nothing.

Cloud's blade went clean through the beast as he flew past it. It dissapeared before it hit the ground.

The third dragon flew straight for Sailor Moon.

"Usagi!" Ichigo cried. She glared at the dragon.

"Odango!"

"Ribbon... Strawberry Surprise!"

"Star Serious... Lazer!"

Both attacks crashed into the dragon but shook off the pain.

As it got closer, Sailor Moon stood still.

"Get out of the way, Odango!" Fighter cried.

She looked at the dragon with feirce detemination.

"Rainbow... Moon..."

It screached and belched fire at her.

"Heart... ACHE!"

The dragon flew straight into the attack and never came back out.

Yuffie ran to her. "You did it!"

Sailor Moon kept staring up. All of a sudden she fained and Yuffie had to catch her to keep her from falling down.

"Such a pitiful princess..."

"Its a shame the silver crystal is being held by someone so pathetic."

Heads swung. The man in black and Ansem stood behind them.

"Hm?" Riku's eyes glaced over the field.

_Where the heck did the heartless go. During the fight we never noticed the rest of them._

Ansem chuckled and looked over to Ichigo. "Now then, if you be so kind as to hand over the cat and the princess..."

"No one will be taken today."

The tip of the blade hovered dangeroulsy near Ansem's neck.

"Didn't expect someone like you to show up." The man in black said.

Cloud ran forward. "Sephiroth!"

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Well that was one way to end the chapter. Yes there is a reason why Usagi and Ichigo are so important and why the two are foucusing on them so much for those who wonder why those people want them so much. You'll find out more later._**

**_Me: Okay then! Time for-_**

**_Riku: Intros are pure evil!_**

**_Me: ..._**

**_Cloud: -nods-_**

**_Leon: -nods-_**

**_Raye: -glares at cloud-_**

**_Me: Your not even if the fic!_**

**_Usagi and Ichigo: Review!_**


	8. Heart of the Onigiri

**_Hey peoples! Sorry for the long update but I was dead with ideas. Then I read Fruits Basket vol 14, saw the Fullmetal Alchemist movie premire (only showing, will not appear in theaters), and read Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode vol 1. I love Berry. Now Im bursting with ideas!_**

**_Riku: NO MORE INTROS PLEASE!_**

**_Me:..._**

**_Riku: Why must you torture me so? -tears-_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Sephiroth! You wont get away this time!" Cloud yelled and ran at him.

"I hate teaching the same thing over and over."

The man in black appeared beside Cloud and crashed his keyblade into his side, sending him flying toward's Leon's direction. He fell at his feet.

"Pathetic as always."

"Ribbon... Strawberry Surprise!"

The attack crashed into the man in black's back.

"Gah!" He stumbled forward, falling on one knee as his hood fell back.

"No!" Riku cried, his eyes wide with shock.

Ansem got up and turned around, his white hair falling gently over his shoulders. His yellow eyes flared with hate towards Mew Ichigo.

"Thats the second time you attacked us." He pointed his keyblade at her. "I wont give you another shot!" He roared.

The air whistled sharply. A flicker caught Ansem's attention and he spun around, swinging his keyblade in front of him, deflecting the shuriken thrown at him.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Yuffie cried.

Ansem's eyes widened.

"Moon Spiral..."

He looked behind him. _How did she get there?_

"Heart Attack!"

The blast crashed into his back and he fell forward. He looked up at her, eyes flaring with hate. "Bitch!"

"Star Serious... Lazer!"

The ground beneath Ansem exploded and he was sent upwards.

Seiya turned to Riku. "Snap out of it and hurry up!"

Riku's eyes quickly rgained their focus. He looked up at the flying Ansem.

"Dark Firaga!"

The black fire erupted from his palm straight at the heartless.

Ansem's eyes, before screwed shut, suddenly flickered open. He immediately righted himself in the air and saw the flames rush at him. Moments before the flames hit him, his keyblade flashed and the attack was cut in half.

The flames flew past him and exploded on either side.

He flipped in the air and landed on the ground. His hand automaticaly moved the hair out of his eyes.

"Is that all you got?" He smirked. "Sailor Moon, you have gotten weaker."

She glared at him. Fighter looked at her. "Odango..."

-crack-

Pieces of her brooch fell to the ground, leaving behind only the heart brooch.

Sailor Moon looked down sadly. Her clothes glowed and shifted.

Ansem smirked. "And the moon princess is returned to her weakest form. How fitting."

"Shut up!" Fighter shouted.

Ansem chuckled. "Why should I?"

"Cause if you continue I'll kill your friend over here." Sephiroth yelled, the tip of his sword still hovering over the younger Ansem's neck.

"Really?" His hand went to his chin. "Cause it looks like he's going to kill you."

"What?"

Two glowing blades clamped onto either side of Sephiroth. He felt a hot breath glaze over his ear.

"Never take your eyes of your opponent."

The blades dissapeared and Ansmes spun around and sent his foot crashin into Sephiroth's back. He flew forward and fell next to Cloud.

"You've lost your touch." Cloud said.

"Shut it. I dont see you doing anything useful." He retorted.

"Shut it you two." Leon snapped.

"What do you two want here?" Riku yelled.

The two looked at him. Both spoke at the same time. "Nothing."

"Then... why are you trying to destroy this place?" Sailor Moon asked, her eyes tearing.

"It's not us." The older Ansem said. "You might want to ask the three behind you."

She turned around and gasped. Mew Ichig and Riku followed her gaze and gasped as well.

Sora and the rest stared at them.

"Mamo-chan..."

"Aoyama-kun..."

"Sora..."

"It not what we want. It's what they are doing here." The younger Ansem said. "But Im bored here. Ta ta!"

He dissapeared. Ansem chuckled. "Im also bored here. Till we meet again." He dissapeared as well.

"Mamo-chan..." Sailor Moon whispered. She stepped forwards. He looked at her with empty eyes.

"Your... not really... trying to destroy this place... are you?"

He looked down and turned around. A large portal appeared behind the three. He gave Sailor Moon one last look before jumping through.

"Aoyama-kun..." Mew Ichigo whispered.

Masaya gave Ichigo another empty glance before following Tuxedo Kamen.

"We arent gonna stop chasing you three." Riku said.

Sora tilted his head. He seemed almost like a little kid. Those golden orbs blinked once before he jumped through.

"Everyone..." Fighter said solemly.

A grim silence fell over the group.

Sailor Moon turned around to face everyone. There was a sad smile on her face. "Lets go."

Mew Ichigo broke out itnto a large smile. "Yeah! After our men!" She cried happily and ran into the portal.

Fighter sighed. and ran after her "See you on the other side, Odango."

She smiled and nodded before quickly jumping through.

"Hey! Since when was Sora mine?" Riku yelled after them, his face supporting a cheery smile. He turned to Leon and the others.

"Sorry to leave so soon! Ill visit again!" He ran through the portal and dissapeared.

The four watched the black portal dissapear.

"Seriously," Yuffie started. "Did we really need the intro?"

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Gah!"

"Aaaah!"

"Ah!"

Again, the three fell into a mess of limbs behind a large house. Ichigo landed on Riku and the group cried in pain. She quickly jumped off him.

"Sorry."

"Get off of me Odango!" Seiya cried.

"Tell Riku that first!" Usagi yelled.

"Must we go through this every time?" Riku yelled.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Tohru!"

The four exchanged glances. The three on the ground got up.

"Odango..." Seiya said, looking at her brooch.

Usagi looked at him. "Oh, its okay." Her fingers lightly traced it's heart shape. "Sailor Moon isn't gone yet."

"Come on!" Ichigo shouted "Someone is in trouble!"

Riku nodded and quickly ran off, his keyblade already in his hand.

"But you should wait for us!" She shouted after him. "Gah! Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamoriphosis!"

Seiya chuckled. "Fighter Star Power... Make Up!"

"Moon Cosmic Power... Make Up!"

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Ah!" Tohru screamed as she fell back onto the ground. The heartless were crawling everywhere. Many looked down upon them from high atop the Sohma house.

"Argh!" Kyo shouted. He elbowed a shadow that jumped towards Tohru away from them and into the massive group assembling in front of the house. "Hey, Rat! Any idea what the heck these things are?"

Yuki punched another shadown in the face and sent it sprawling away. "Yeah, I know exactly what these things are even though Ive never seen them before. Think for once, Cat!" He snapped.

"Tohru!" Momiji cried and ran to her. A heartless lunged at him but quickly had it's arm bitten by a tiger. It's arm was torn off and it fell to the ground.

"Arigatou Kisa-chan!" He cried and fell forward when he reached Tohru. She quickly wrpped her arms around him. "Im scared." He whispered into her chest.

She looked up from Momiji to see a heartless sauntering slowly up to her. She gasped and scuttled backwards with Momiji still in her arms. The heartless jumped and she screamed.

Another black body slammed into it in mid air. The heartless slammed against the Sohma house and Shigure landed in front of them, dog form. He howled and ran forward.

"Come here!" Haru shouted. He ran at the mess of black and slammed his body into each and every one.

Kyo slammed another heartless into the ground and sighed. "He's gone black again." Yuki smirked and looked at the cat. "Took him long enough too."

A bat heartless swooped down at Haru and clawed at his head. He cried out in pain.

The bat was suddenly torn away from his face. Rin slammed onto the ground and stomped on it till it faded away.

"If your going to fight dont do so blindly." She said. "Where are Hatori and Kureno?"

"Inside trying to keep those thing out of the house." Haru said. "Doesnt seem like they're doing too good a job by the looks of things."

"No... it doesnt." Rin muttered.

Pretty quickly, the heartless pinned them in a corner. The Sohmas quickly ran forward and formed a ring around Tohru.

"Gah..." Kyo muttered. "What do they want?"

"Not sure." Yuki replied and elbowed another heartless away. "But whatever it is it has something to do with Honda-san."

Shigure growled and barked at a heartless though it ignored his rage.

Pressed against a tree, Tohru held Momiji in her arms. A snap unheard by everyone around them reached their ears. They looked up and screamed as the shadow plunged headfirst at them.

-clunk-

The shadow fell down and off of the rabbit's head in mid air and onto the ground unconscious. Momiji landed back in Tohru's arms a boy again.

"What the?" Tohru said all flustered. Momiji mearly smiled.

"Kyo always said I was thick headed!"

Another heartless knocked against his head and Momiji yellped in pain as he turned to Kyo with teary eyes. "Meanie!"

"Bah, try putting that thick skull of yours to good use!" He snapped and punched another heartless.

MAny of the heartless that had been smacked away got up and started sauntering over to them again.

"Uh Kyo... I think we might have to try something else." Shigure said and bit onto another heartless' body.

"No kidding!"

A yelp erupted from Kisa as she was thrown at Tohru and Momiji.

"Kisa!" Tohru and Momiji cried and quickly pulled the girl into their arms.

"Hurry up and think of something, Cat!" Yuki snapped.

As more heartless appeared, the group was pushed into an even tighter circle.

"Tohru... Im scared." Kisa whispered.

"Tohru!" Momiji cried.

"Hold it right there!"

The heartless on top of the building were blasted off. Heads turned to the roof, the heartless as well.

"Sunny days are adored by many. Families take this time to spend joyful time with each other! I cannot forgive you for spoiling this beautiful day!"

Heartless from inside the house were suddenly shot out.

"Invading someone's house while they are out is a terrible deed! I cannot allow invaders like you to continu walking around."

Kyo's eye twitched. _Why is he in the shadows?_

The figure on the roof jumped down next to the figure in the shadows.

"For love and justice, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Moon!"

Yuki's eye started twitching.

The figure in the shadows stepped out. "Sailor Star Fighter! Sailor Starlight... Stage On!

A bell rang and a pink haired cat girl jumped between the two.

"For the sake of the Earth, we'll be of service! Nyah!"

"And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

-sweatdrop and eye twitch-

"Was all that..." Yuki started.

"Really nessesary?" Kyo finished.

"I seem to be asking myself that question everyday now."

The two looked between them. "GAH!" They fell to either side of the man.

Riku looked down at the two. "Something wrong?"

"DONT JUST POP OUT OF NOWHERE!" The two screamed.

"Hm?" Riku looked confused for a second. "Oh yeah! Oops!" He said and rubbed the back of his head.

-anime fall-

"Anyways," His eyes became more serious, "Sailor Moon! Fighter! Mew Ichigo! Now!"

"HAI!"

Shigure walked next to Riku in human form. "Who are you people."

"Ribbon... Strawberry Surprise!"

The heartless were blasted away and quickly dissapeared.

"Just some travelers... looking for the people important to us." He said.

"Star Serious... Lazer!"

More heartless were killed.

Riku looked at Tohru. "She's important to you right?" Shigure nodded. Riku nodded and smiled. "Then I know you will protect her to the very end."

"Moon... Spiral..."

"Ill never let them get her!" Kyo shouted.

Heart... Attack!"

The ground beneath them all glowed a deep red as the heartless were destroyed.

"But... why do they want Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Aaah!"

Heads swung back. Kisa and Momiji were thrown into Kyo and Yuki.

"I would like to find that out for myself as well." The heartless Ansem said.

Tohru was being choked before them.

"I would like very much to know."

"Stay away from her!" Shigure shouted. "And what have you done with Hatori and Kureno?"

Ansem looked at Shigure and smirked. "They are still breathing." That was all he said before he shot Sigure with a burst of dark energy which cause him to fly right into Haru and Rin.

Riku looked at the three before turning his attention back towards Ansem.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted.

Ansem chuckled. "Foolish boy. I want to see what makes this girl so special."

He threw Tohru on the ground and pointed his keyblade at her.

"Wait-"

Riku was blasted into Sailor Moon and the rest before he could finish.

"Now then," He turned his attention back to Tohru. " Lets see what makes you so-"

A fist collided into his head and sent him sprawling onto the ground.

-shock-

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY KYO!"

-sweatdrop-

"Did you really," Kyo said weakly, "have to punch right through the tree?"

Kagura walked around the tree. A head popped in the hole of the tree.

"My darling Yuki!" Ayame said happily. "How are you?"

A hand pushed Ayame out of the hole and falling into view on the side of the tree.

"Seriously, do you really think this is the time for that right now?" Hiro said, walkin behind Ayame with his hands in his pockets.

"Grr..." Ansem's eyes immediately flared up to them. "How dare you harm me!"

"Eh?"

The ground beneath the three exploded and they were sent flying into trees.

Ansem got up and brushed himself off. "Now then." The keyblade once again pointed at Tohru. "Show me your heart."

The tip of the keyblade glowed. Tohru watched in wide eyed fear as the light shot out towards her.

"TOHRU!"

The light peirced through her heart. Ansem watch with a smirk as her heart gently came into view. He frowned.

"What the?"

The light suddenly began to waver. The keyblade began to shake violently in Ansem's hand. He immediately grabbed it with his other hand. The shaking became more violent.

Almost instantly, the keyblade shattered in Ansem's hands. A look of pure shock crossed his face before he hunched over.

Riku walked back up to Yuki and the rest of Sohmas. "Ansem?"

A soud escaped from Ansem. Almost a chuckle. It quickly grew till Ansem was laughing. Almost mad.

"I see!" He drew his face up. The look of a mad man. "I SEE!"

"Huh?" Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon went.

"Your heart..." Ansem said and started sauntering over to Tohru. "Perfect... so perfect."

He threw back his head and laughed. He then shot forward, a look of desire and lust in his eye.

"GIVE ME YOUR HEART!"

His hand shot out and Tohru screamed.

-crack-

Ansem's face went into shock. His arm was pinned against the tree by some giant... claw... thing.

"Leave... her..."

"Kyo-kun!" Kagura shouted and attempted to run towards him but was held back by Hiro and Ayame.

Ansem's shock quickly dissapeared and change to rage. Kyo snarled.

"ALONE!"

Ansem was quickly flung in the direction of the house. He flipped in the air and landed softly on the ground. His eyes rested on the monster in front of him.

"That heart... IS MINE!"

Kyo snarled.

"Shigure..." Yuki said. "He did it."

Shiure nodded.

"What happened?" Fighter asked to no one.

"Kyo..." Tohru muttered.

Kyo growled and stood in front of Tohru.

"What's going on!" Riku shouted. The Sohmas stared at the creature in front of Tohru.

"It's the true form of the cat." Yuki said.

_The true form... of the cat?_

Riku turned to look at Kyo.

_It's this monster?_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_I like evrything but the ending. I kinda went flat. Well... it is an update._**

**_Usagi: THAT TOOK FOREVER!_**

**_Me: Its not my fault I was uninspired!_**

**_Ichigo: There there..._**

**_Riku: -eye twitch-_**

**_Usagi and Ichigo: Something wrong._**

**_Fighter: Review!_**


	9. Purest Heart Snatched

_**Hi peoples! Sorry for the long update! I was uber busy with school and stuffs plus i lost meh writin mojo. BUT NEVER FEAR! Im back and ready to start writing again!**_

**_One thing, when i reread my chapies I noticed something that kept happening each time i updated. I wont say it now but Im gonna attempt to fix the previous and chapters and put them into an edited version of this story while working on avoiding those flaws. _**

**_Riku: You done yet?_**

**_Me: Intro._**

**_Riku: MUST DIE!_**

**_Ichigo: To the fic!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

Kyo ran forward in his monstrous form and trust out his clawed hand at Ansem. Ansem grabbed Kyo's arm and fglung him over his shoulder. The creature righted himself in the air and landed heavily on the ground. It snarled at Ansem and forward again.

"Gah," Mew Ichigo said and covered her nose. "What's that smell?"

_Smell?_

Riku sniffed the air but couldn't really smell much of anything. _It must be the cat part of her that is making her nose more sensitive._ He looked towards the monster. _What is that thing?_

Claws were thrusted one after the other at Ansem and each time he danced out of the way, each aatack crashing into the ground to leave a small hole.

_At this rate he'll tear up the entire yard!_ Riku looked concerned.

"At this rate we'll completely lose him." Yuki said solemly while getting up. Kisa got up alongside him.

"What are you two saying?" Riku asked, walking next to Yuki. "What's going on?"

"Kyo-kun is going to be very angry soon." Kisa whispered gently. "I dont want Kyo-kun to be angry with anyone." Riku's gaze flew between the two of them before turning his attention back to the battle.

Kyo jumped towards Ansem who fell to one kneee and let the creature soar over him. Tohru sat there in pure fright, unable to move.

_Ansem himself looks about insane. If that creature itself loses control, were gonna have a bigger problem here than these people realize. And where the heck is that one on white?_

Ansem jumped backwards from the kneeling position and landed right in front of Kyo who snarled. The monster was practicaly foaming at the mouth. Ansem gave the creature a wild smirk before thrusting his hand out. It lost it's human appearence and had taken on the form of the normal heartless claws.

Kyo grabbed the hand and smashed into the ground. Ansem looked shocked. Kyo took the moment to swing his leg around and connect the knee right into Ansem's face. The heartless flew right into a tree and the monstrous cat right after him. Ansem grunted when he colided with the tree. He opened his eyes a crack and saw Kyo's hand heading straigh for his face. He ducked and heard the tree crack above him.

He looked up to see Kyo's hand stuck in the tree. He quickly kicked the monster in the stomach and sent Kyo flying.

"Riku!" Sailor Moon cried and ran to the silver haired boy. She looked frantic. "We have to stop this now!" He nodded. "I agree but what do you expect to do? If go in there we'll be killed."

"Odango," Fighter whispered silently and put a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing we can do right now. We have to let them fight." She looked at him with eyes beggining to tear.

Ansem and Kyo locked hands and snareld at each other, neither budging s bit.

"I'll have her heart." Ansem snarled. Kyo growled and pushed forward with no avail. "Never!" Kyo snarled. Both had eyes wild and blood thirsty.

"Yuki!" Momiji cried and dug his head into the rat's leg. Kisa did the same. He placed a hand on both their heads. "Shhh... it's okay right now." He said though his voice gave away his disbelief. "Kyo will be better soon."

"You shouldn't feed children lies you know." Rin said, walking up next to the three. "Rin..." Yuki said with sad eyes. "'She's right, Yuki." Haru said. "No point in hiding the truth from them."

"SHE'S MINE!" Ansem roared and overpowered Kyo, slamming the cat into the ground. He roared in pain as Ansem shot past him right at Tohru. "Honda-san!" Yuki shouted.

"Ribbon... Strawberry Check!"

The pink light crashed right inot Ansem and stopped his run. He looked at Mew ichigo with angry eyes and snarled. "Move!" He roared and and at her. She smirked. "They never learn."

"Ribbon... Strawberry Surprise!"

The link light shot forth in greater intensity and swallowed the heartless. Ansem roared in pain but still continued foward. "Ah!" Mew Ichigo yelped and spun around. She wrapped her arms around Tohru. She jumped up into the tree just as Ansem crashed into their previous spot. He looked up snarling. Thy were above him on a branch. Tohru looked at Mew Ichigo in fright. Mew Ichigo was the one to speak. "We need to move away from..."

"Heart Attack!"

An explosion of light swung everyone's gaze towards the air next to Mew Ichigo and Tohru. Kyo fell out of the sky and landed on his feet onto the ground. He growled at the two up in the tree but quickly shot his anger towards Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, we should avoid fighting him at all costs." Riku said. She never took her gaze away from Kyo. "I would if I could but he was going to attack Mew Ichigo. I cant allow that to happen." She said confidently.

Kyo's rage was directed back at Ansem. Both then turned their gaze back to Tohru. Together, they smashed their hands into the tree. It started to fall backwards, onto the three Sohmas and dragging the two girls with it.

Hiro groaned and looked up.

-chibi-

"GAH!" He shot up and grabbed Kagura and Ayame by their shirt colars and shot forward by Yuki's side.

Mew Ichigo quickly grabbed Tohru again and jumped off the tree just before it crashed onto the ground. She set Tohru down and looked back at Ansem. "What was that for?"She yelled. He said nothing, mearly beggining to run towards her.

"Star Serious... Lazer!"

The ground in front of Ansem exploded and the heartles stopped and turned owards Fighter. He snarled but ignored the starlight, running right at Mew Ichigo. She yelled and threw up her bell to defend herself. He jumped clear over her. "Wha?" She looked up to see Ansem soaring over her. "Gah!"

"Dark Firaga."

The black flames collided with the heartless in mid air and sent him flying upward. He groaned but spun around in mid air and started to plunge at Tohru. A sudden pain erupted in his side and sent him flying. Kyo landed next to Tohru, growling at Ansem the entire time. Ansem righted himself in the air and landed softly on his feet.

He chuckled. Kyo growled and Tohru grabbed his arm. Ichigo stumbled onto her feet and everyone held their gaze on him.

"Funny."He said. He looked up, a trickle of blood ran down the side of his lip. "I thought you were a cat. Not a dog."

Kyo roared and pushed Tohru aside. He ran at Ansem. The heartless smirked as Kyo's deadly punch connected with the tree behind him. He soared above Kyo and landed right in front of Tohru. She froze before him and he smirked.

Kyo snarled and tried to run till he realised his hand was stuck in the tree. Ansem's hands started moving towards Tohru. She wimpered in fear but her legs would not allow her to run away. His fingers grazed her throat and he smiled. The air whistled.

"Gah!" Ansem cried out in pain as he shot his hand back. A thin line of blood trickled off of it. Sailor Moon gasped. "That's...Tuxedoe Kamen!" A black rose lay on the ground. Sailor Moon followed it direction and looked up to see Tuxedoe Kamen standing lightly on a tree branch.

Ansem saw him and frowned. "Stay out of this!" Tuxedoe Kamen ignored him. He jumped down and started walking towards Tohru. Ansem growled and lunged for him.

"Heart Attack!"

The heart blast smashed into his side and he fell down, blown off balance. Tohru stared in fright at Tuxedoe Kamen as he walked up to her. She looked up at his black face, the golden yellow obs watching her through the holes in the mask.

"Tuxedoe Kamen!" Sailor Moon shouted and started to run to him. "Mamo-chan!" He looked at her briefly. He turned back to Tohru and placed a hand on her shoulder. Both began to be enveloped in darkness.

"Tuxedoe Kamen!" She cried again and ran faster. She jumped at them just as they dissapeared and fell right onto the ground in tears.

Fighter ran to her and knelt beside her. She put her head into the starlight's chest. Mew Ichigo also ran to her. Riku soon followed.

Momiji and Kisa made an attempt to go comfort Sailor Moon as well but were stopped by Yuki. "This isnt our buisness." Everyone nodded. The monstrous form of Kyo sauntered over to them, slowly changing back inot his human form along the way. "Come on. Lets go inside." He said, walking straight past them.

Yuki frowned but nodded. He gave the four one last lok before walking back inside.

"Good luck." He whispered.

_

* * *

_

Usagi cried into Seiya's chest. He wrapped his arms gently around her. Ichigo watched them with tears in her eyes. Riku stood there looking at the tree.

"Mamo... chan..."

"Gotta get up Usagi." Riku said. "We gotta leave." Ichigo and Seiya looked in the direction he was facing. Masaya was standing on the same tree branch as Mamoro. Sora stood at the base of the tree. They stared at the four. The tree was slowly becoming black.

Usagi slowly got up with Seiya. They looked at the now pitch black tree. Sora and Masaya stared at them intently, alomst saying, _'What are you going to do now?'_

Usagi took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She let it out and opened them. She nodded and started walking forward. Seiya looked after her as she walked right in front of Sora. Usagi looked down at the little heartless and Sora tilted his head. She looked up to Masaya and the heartless stared at her.

A hand rested on her shoulder. She looked over to Ichigo. There was a smile on her face and she looked up toward Masaya. A breeze eminating from the blackness of the tree gently carresed their faces. A single sakura petal flew from the gate and rested on her cheek.

Ichigo brushed the petal of her cheek and walked past usagi, into the blackness of the tree. Usagi gave the heartless one last look before walking in after Ichigo. Seiya sighed and nodded before quickly running after Usagi.

Riku slowly walked up to Sora. The small heartless tilted its head at Riku just like Usagi. Riku smiled. It was cute. He walked past Sora when something grabbed the end of his shirt. He turned back to see Sora holding onto it. He smiled and put his hand on the heartless' head. "Dont worry, I'll save you."

He smiled one last time before walking into the darkness.

* * *

They were staring at the tree in front of them. Riku walked into the scene at that time. Only Seiya seemed unfazed and confused about the sakura tree.

They were on a hilltop. Right at the top was a large sakura tree. Surrounding it, a ring of roses. Ichigo and Usagi stared at the tree in disbelief.

_Whats going on?_

* * *

**_Liked it? Yes I know this chapter was a long time coming but I was kinda busy._**

**_Riku: No intros... I love you!_**

**_Me: Yay!_**

**_Usagi: But what about the next chapter?_**

**_Me: Oh yeah!_**

**_Riku: Noooooooooooo!_**

**_Seiya: Review!_**

* * *

Return to Top 


	10. More Fruit

**_Hello adoring fans!_**

**_Riku: Who almost never review now._**

**_Me: Wha-what?_**

**_Usagi: He's right! You must review more._**

**_Me: -gloom-_**

**_Ichigo: See! Your making him sad!_**

**_Me:... Just hurry up and read the chapter._**

**_Ringo: I feel better now!_**

**_Me: Your not supposed to be here yet!_**

**_Disclaimer (last cause I cant keep writing this): I own nothing cept the plot._**

* * *

The two continued to stare at the tree, both lost in their own thoughts. Riku and Seiya watched with worried eyes as either girl said nothing. Ichigo was the one to walk up and touch the sakura tree. After a while, she spoke. "This shouldn't be here." Usagi nodded along. 

Riku and Seiya looked at the girls before turning their attention to the tree. Sure, it was enourmous and stood out in this massive park but aside from that neither one of them could see anything wrong .

A breeze gently blew through the pink petals, cause many to spiral down onto the ground. Both girls flinched as the flowers brushed their skin. The breeze fluttered around, runnign through the tree and the ring of roses around it.

Seiya stared at Usagi while Riku's gaze switched left and right. _For the girls to suddenly think something is wrong isnt something we should ignore. But..._ He turned back to the three in front of him. _I cant really tell whats wrong around here. Its just a pretty sight._

Ichigo withdrew her hand away from the tree and stepped away back to the two. She smiled. "I think we've spent enough time here. Maybe we should-"

"ICHIGO!"

The red head turned around. She broke out into a giant smile. "EVERYONE!"

Riku groaned and rolled his eye. _Here we go... _The group of girls and two guys ran towards them. Ichigo immediately latched onto the whole group. "I missed you guys!"

-crack-

"Gah! Minto!" Ichigo cried out in pain after Minto struck her across the head. "Baka Ichigo, you left us with a boatload of work." Ichigo whimpered a bit but smirked. "I missed you guys too."

"Thats so cute!" Usagi cried happily. Seiya put a hand on her shoulder and looked at them. "Im just happy that they got to see each other again." Usagi nodded. Riku walked up to them. "Now then... I think we shoudl get mov-"

"We missed you guys!" Pudding said happily and latched onto Riku. "Gah!" He tried to shake her off put she held on, giggling the whole time. "Argh! Get this little moneky off of me!" Everyone laughed as the silver haired teen tried to shake the hyperactive monkey off of him.

"All fun and games aside," Shirogane started, "Your all late for your jobs." He was met with shocked and enraged eyes. "SHIROGANE!" The girls yelled. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "We have customers waiting. Get moving!" The wind rustled past the group. All at once, they sighed.

* * *

"Wow!" Usagi said in slight awe. "How did you get the place fixed so quickly?" Shirogane grabbed the door handly and swung the doors wide open. "Hard work." He said flatly. 

"You lie!" The girls shouted. "You lie!" Riku stared at them in pure fright. "Slave driver!" The girls yelled after him though he obviously couldn't hear them seeing as he was already inside.

"Maybe we should get go-" Riku said, starting to turn around when two blurry things grabbed his arms and dragged him inside. "GAH!" He was thrown onto a chair and Ichigo and Pudding quickly stuck their faces in front of his face. "Welcome to cafe Mew Mew!"

-sweatdrop-

"Was that really nessesry?" Seiya asked, taking a seat next to the crying Riku. _Ill never get away!_ "Ne ne, can we order?" Usagi asked.

"Wha! Im so sorry!" Lettuce cried and ran towards Usagi. "Im so sorry! What would like?" Usagi chuckled nervously. "Eehehehe..." Riku sat back up as the cafe started to slowly fill up. "This place was attacked by a heartless and people still come back. Unbelievable." He muttered.

Ichigo ran left and right, her arms filled with various plates of sweets and dirty plates that needed to be washed. Riku got tired just watching her. Seiya rested his head on the palm of his hand. "Why are we here again?" Of course, he got no response.

Ichigo soon collapsed onto the table in front of them. Usagi started poking her while Seiya and Riku stared. "Why do I always have to do all the work?" Ichigo muttered. "Cause your the only one who actually takes the job seriously." She looked up to see Shirogane. "Yeah yeah, and your still a slave driver." Shirogane shrugged. He started to walk away when Ichigo called to him. "Shirogane, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Sure."

"What exactly is that tree doing there?" She asked, her eyes staring right into his. He sighed. "We detected a large surge of energy in the park area. We concluded that it had something to do with Mew Aqua so we left it alone. Aside from the revival of some trees I really dont see it as something too threatening so I decided not to say anything." Ichigo nodded along the entire time. "So your sure nothing else is different? And why didn't you send us out to hunt for the Mew Aqua then?"

Shirogane sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Its not like its a major issue right now." He turned around and started to usher packs of girls out of the cafe. "Dont just ignore me!" Ichigo shouted after him.

Pudding quickly started racing around and grabbing dishes off the tables, including the ones people were still eating from. Zakuro then proceded to litterally throw people out of the cafe while Lettuce ran behind her apoligizing profusely every time. Minto just kept sipping her tea.

Riku stared at them all bored. _Oh God Im getting used to this._ He thought with dread. He looked over to Ichigo was currently collapsed onto the ground. Usagi was looking out the window and Seiya sweatdropping at the chaos in front of him. "They travel in packs." He said. Riku chuckled at the comment.

"Excuse me everyone." Keiichiro said, walking in. Everyone froze and looked at him. "I believe you all should come down to see this." Shirogane had a worried look on his face but he simply nodded and followed Keiichiro downstairs. The girls all looked at each other before turning to stare at Riku, Usagi, and Seiya.

"Alright! We'll go too!" Riku shouted.

* * *

"Look at the monitor." Keiichiro said quietly as the giant screen flicked to life. Everyone stood side by side. As the screen flicked on, and many dots shined. 

Shirogane turned around to face them. " We have concluded that these dots are Mew Aqua affected chimera anima."

"What?" The girls shouted at once. Usagi looked worried and Seiya concered but only Riku looked like something was off. _Mew Aqua?_ "Shirogane, what exactly do you expect us to do?" Zakuro asked, stepping forward. He smirked. "Get rid of them of course."

"Have you gone nuts?" Minto asked. "Do you see how many there are? And how do you expect us to beat the so easily? Its not like we're all here." The last comment struck Riku dead on. _Oh god no. There are more of them!_

"I understand that but you have no choice in the matter. Two Mew signals are already there atempting to get rid of the enemy." He said plainly. "Two?" Pudding asked. "But isnt it only Berry thats not here?" Shirogane smirked. "Nope. We have a visitor now." Pudding's face broke out into a smile. "Yay! She's here! Pudding is going now!"

Shirogame and Keiichiro smilled. "Thats the spirit! Mew Mews! Go now!"

"Hai!"

The girls started to run out along with Usagi and Seiya, leaving Riku behind. He stared at Shirogane who turned around. "What is Mew Aqua exactly?" Riku asked.

* * *

The chimera anima was snarling at the rabbit. A spiderlike creature, it's lower half of it's body was comprised of a spider while it's uper half of a woman. It's two arms ended in giant, closed rose buds. The rabbit stood her ground. 

"Ribbon... Loveberry Check!"

The creature was blasted away. It crashed into the sakura tree and shined briefly, the energy leaving it's body, before turning into a wilted rose. Berry sighed as her transformation slowly shifted away. "Thats the last one I think."

"Berry!"

The voices rang in thair and Berry spun around just as Ichigo latched onto her. "Berry! Your back!" She broke out into a giant smile before hugging back. The rest of the girls including Usagi and Seiya quickly caught up. Usagi was panting fiercly. "You... didnt... have... to ... sprint." She fell backwards onto the ground.

"Odango..." Seiya started, slightly annoyed. "You really should get out more." Berry looked past the the group of girls to stare at the two strangers. "Uuhh... who are they?" Pudding ran over to them. "This tall guy here is Seiya. And the girl with hair that looks like food is Usagi!"

"WHADAYA MEAN MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE FOOD YOU LITTLE MUNCHKIN!" She shouted and attempted to attack Pudding though was held back by Seiya. Pudding laughed. "Pudding thinks your funny! But who is Munchkin?"

The group broke out into gentle laughter. Even Usagi started to laughter Seiya calmed her down.

"Everyone!"

The group's heads swung in the direction of Riku's voice. Usagi ran a few feet forward and waved her hand. "Riku! Over here!"

"Get away from the tree!" He shouted. Usagi tilted her head. She clearly hadnt heard it.

-crack-

"Aah!" The girls screamed. The creature smashed it's rose bud hand straight towards the group. Jumping back all at once, they collided with each other and fell backwards. Riku caught up with the group, slightly panting. The group slowly stumbled onto their feet. All around them, the ring of roses slowly transformed. More spider like rose creatures grew from the roses, all snarling at the small group.

"We're surrounded!" Minto shouted. The spiders moved closer in towards them. Riku swore. "This was what I was warning you about."

"Whats going on?" Zakuro asked.

"Its the heartless." Riku said. Usagi looked confused. "But these dont look like the other ones. They look more like flowers that attack us a long time ago." Riku shook his head. "Look at their eyes."

Usagi nodded. She looked into their eyes. Pure yellow.

"Then what are these exactly?" Lettce asked. "Chimera anima?" Riku shook his head again. "Not exactly. Only a little."

"Then can you hurry up and explain what these things are to us?" Berry said, her voice quavering. Riku's clothes were already shifting. "Shirogane already said they were Mew Aqua infected."

_"Mew Aqua is basicaly a container that stores enormous amounts of energy."_

"But what he didnt understand was how the chimera anima managed to appear here. So I told him that they might be heartless instead."

_"The effects of Mew Aqua depend on how it is used. It already turned Tokyo into a forest and purified the water in the city too."_

"He said it wouldn't make any sense seeing as the montior isnt capable of scanning for heartless. So there was only one solution left." He said. "And whats that?" Zakuro asked. Riku stayed silent. He looked up towards the ever aproaching rose creatures. "Its possible for Mew Aqua to have uses even we dont know about so... the only other reason it could be was..."

"_Chimera Heartless._"

* * *

"Ryou, you should see this." Keiichiro said from nthe storage room." Shirogane got up and walked over, his hands behind his head. "Ne, what is it?" He looked over Heiichiro's shoulder. His mind went blank. 

"We have a large problem."

The screen blinked again. A new dot.

"And why are we reading 8 Mew signals now?"

* * *

Clapping erupted. Heads swung towards the tree. Both Ansems sat there looking down upon them. 

"Good job." The heartless said.

"You figured out how what they are." The nobody finished. "Now Xemnas here wants to see how much fun he can have with the new experiments!" He clapped his hands and the spider creatures began to become restless. Some were even begining to drool. Xemnas smiled. "Hope you all have fun!" He said cheerfully. He quickly dissapered into darkness. Ansem continued to stare down at them.

"I'd like to thank you Mew Mews for the Mew Aqua you so graciously allowed us to steal. You have helped us so much in our plans." With that he dissapeared.

"Everyone," Seiya said. "Don't you think it's time we do something?"

"Gah!" Ichigo shouted. "I''ll get him for stealing the Mew Aqua! Everyone!" The girls nodded.

One spider suddenly jumped at the group. They screamed in terror and threw their arms up to protect themselves.

-crack-

The spider fell onto the ground. Riku was the first to peek at the creature. It was rubbing it's head, an apple was next to it on the ground.

_What the?_

"How dare you try and hurt Ringo's friends! Ringo is angry now!" The group turned back to the tree. A small girl stood there, a bitten apple in her hand.

"Ringo!" The girls shouted together. The one called Ringo smiled. "The last Mew Mew is here!"

"Wha?" Riku and Seiya both exclaimed. "Isnt she a little young?" Pudding jumped up happily. "Yay! Ringo is here!"

-sweatdrop-

"Never mind..."

"So cute!" Usagi said happily. "What is she?" Ringo jumped down from the tree, catching the attention of a few spiders. "Everyone! Transform!"

"Hai!"

"They just ignored the question." Riku muttered, all gloomy.

"Mew Mew Minto..."

"Mew Mew Lettuce..."

"Mew Mew Pudding..."

"Mew Mew Zakuro..."

"Mew Mew Berry..."

"Mew Mew Ringo..."

"Mew Mew Strawberry..."

"Metamoriphosis!"

Riku shielded his eyes from the bright lights of the transformation.

"How dare you creatures try and attack innocent girls."

_Is this really the time?_

"Odango!" Seiya shouted. "Its our turn!" "Right!" Usagi shouted.

"Moon Cosmic Power..."

"Fighter Star Power..."

"Make Up!"

-gloom-

"They wont listen to me." Riku muttered.

"Parks are a place for people to come to spend their time in joy. The plants around them give people a feeling of peace. We cannot alow you to destroy this place of joy!"

"For love and justice, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Moon!" She cried.

"Peircing the darkness of night, the single sacred shooting star, Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!" She shouted.

"Freeze intros." Riku cursed.

The two joined the group. Ichigo and Berry stepped forward.

"Mew Mew Mew Ichigo is back!"

"And Mew Mew Mew Berry has joined the fray once again!"

Everyone except Riku joined.

"Together today we'll fight to save the day! Nya!"

* * *

"Okay, now that you got that over with..." Riku started. "How do you suggest we get out of this mess?" As he spoke he eyed the circle of spider creatures staring at them. "Cause I dont see them running." 

"Appletick!" Mew Ringo cried.

"Say what?" Riku looked over to Mew Ringo to see her holding what he assumed to be a red rod though it could just have been a colorful stick. She raised it above her head.

"Ribbon... Apple Pop!"

A quick burst of red light rused out of the rod stick weapon and crashed into the chimera heartless right in front of her. It crashed into the tree and a loud crack resonated from the creature, it's back now clearly broken. It slumped over onto the ground. Riku stared wide eyed in shock. "I don't believe it." Mew Ringo spun in place with a smile on her face. "See! Ringo is strong!"

Almost instantly, the spiders rushed in towards them. Sailor Moon screamed as one lunged toward's her, it's spider fangs aimed right at her neck. It ran right into Fighter's fist. It fell backward and screached at Fighter. She smirked. "Ribbon... Lettuce Rush!" The water rushed right at the creature and it screamed as it was washed away from Fighter and into the other spider at the tree.

Sailor Moon grabbed onto Fighter's arm. "Thank you." She whispered. A light blush came over the starlight's face. "Ah... um... Odango... we kinda have to..." She stammered. Behind her, another spider jumped. The shadow fell over them and both swung their heads up. "Ah!" Sailor Moon screamed in fear and clung tighter to Fighter, causing a brighter blush dispite the imminent death.

"Ribbon... Minto Echo!" The arrow cut straight through the creature's heart. It fell beside the two limp. "Geez," Mew Minto started. "Next time pay more atten-"

"Star Serious... Lazer!" Minto was splattered with the creature's blood. It slowly dripped off her body. "URGH!" She cried in disgust. "NEXT TIME KILL IN A LESS MESSY WAY!" Fighter and Sailor Moon chuckled at Mew Minto's misfortune. "Ribbon... Lettuce Rush!" Minto was quickly dowsed with water. She glared at Mew Lettuce.

They burst out into laughter. Mew Minto continued to glare at them. She quickly sighed. "Anyways, maybe we should-"

"MINTO!" Mew Ichigo roared as she smacked a spider on the head. "Dont tell me you slack off when your fighting too!" The spider lunged out with it's open rosebud hand, which hid the sharp claws inside. Mew Ichigo fell backwards. She screamed as the spider lunged down at her and threw her bell up.

"Ribbon... Loveberry Check!" The blast threw the spider right into the other two at the tree. A collective groan of pain escaped the three hybrids. Mew Ichigo looked over to Mew Berry. "Thank you!" Mew Berry smiled. "Hurry up and get up!" "Hai!"

Only a few spider remained. A few, of which, were currently intent on making lunch out of Zakura, assuming they actually ate what they killed. One lunged for her and she stabbed it in the stomach with the top of her microphone weapon. It grunted and fell back but she didnt expect the second one to rush straight into her.

"Dark Firaga."

The blak flames quickly blew up at contact. The creature was sent burning back into the tree. The other spiders began to catch fire as well. Zakuro gave Riku a look of thanks before turning to the creatures in fron of her. She growled. Their eyes quickly gave away fear. She smirked. "Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!"

The three that were now left behind froze as the attack hit them. The one in the middle had a hole blown in it, recieving the brunt of the attack. The other two, however, were hit with the edges of the attack and were sent flying into the flames that played along the base of the tree. They screamed as they burned. The whole group of spiders began screaching and tried to claw away from each other.

"Hey Ringo," Mew Lettuce asked, "What were you doing behind that tree anyways?" The small apple child looked up at Lettuce. She had a confused look on her face for a moment before she quickly started runing back and forth.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no ! Ringo forgot! Ringo forgot!" She cried frantically. "Ringo is sorry!" She yelled at the tree. Riku stared at her. _Is she talking to the tree?_ "Ringo is sorry, Pear! Pear can come out now!"

"Pear?" Everyone said at once.

_Oh boy, more fruit._

"Yeah yeah yeah." A voice said from behind the tree. A girl walked out from behind it. Her eyes where very light blue, almost white. Her hair a very soft teal, short in front with two braids going halfway down her back. Her outfit a soft blue mixed with white, this girl wore a skirt along with the normal mew mew top. She had two white cat ears and a white tail. "Nice to know Im remembered as soon as the tree catches fire."

"Ringo, who is she?" Mew Berry asked. Mew Ringo smiled. "Ringo found her! Ringo found another Mew Mew! She's a snow tiger!" Pear sighed. "Yeah. Now can we hurry up and do our-"

Two blurry figures grabbed her and dragged her in front of the burning mass of spiders. She spun around slightly after they let go.

"With our new friend fighting alongside us..." Mew Ichigo started.

"We'll defend our planet one hundred times better!" Mew Berry joined happily.

"Do we really need to do this?" Mew Pear asked. "I ask myself that question everytime but I never get an answer. Don't bother." Riku said.

"Together today we'll fight to save the day!"

Mew Pear sighed. Mew Pudding grabbed her hand. "Lets work together!" She looked down at the little moneky for a moment then smiled. They turned to the burning mass of spider, roasting alive. "Ready?" She asked. "Ready!" Puding cried.

"Ribbon..."

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Pear Ice Harp!"

The creatures were quickly enveloped in the pudding substance. From Mew Pear's harp, sweet notes played from it briefly. Soon however, the air around her hands chilled and ice shot towards the pudding caught creatures, freezing. The Mews turned to Mew Ichigo. Fighter and Riku turned to Ichigo. "Now!"

The two nodded.

"Moon...Spiral... Heart..."

"Ribbon..."

"Attack!"

"Strawbery Surprise!"

The pink attack formed with the heart and consumed the tree. The creatures roared in pain. "MEw Berry!" Mew Ichigo cried. "Hai!" The rabbit responded.

"Ribbon... Doubleberry Check!"

The final attack caused the area around the tree to explode. They watched as the spiders were erased in the blast. The group took a collective sigh. "I feel a little bad for the tree though." Riku said.

"Look!" Mew Ringo cried. The dust around the tree began to settle. It was untouched. Not even the petals were harmed. Sailor Moon stepped forward. "I knew it."

A hand appeared from behind the tree. Bone white. A slim figure slid into view. A beutiful woman with her back pressed against the tree looked at them through golden eyes. She wore white ribes. Sailor Moon's fists were clenched and she glared at the woman. Everyone looked at her confused.

"I wont let you get away a second time!" She yelled as she pointed the staff at the woman. "ODango!" Fighter cried. "Stop-" "Look!" Mew Lettuce cried.

They turned their heads back to the woman. The body the same. Her hands had grown much larger, ending in extremely large claws. Her face had completely morphed. Now completely woflike. Her eyes were wild and she was snarling. Sailor Moon swung her rod and pointed it again.

"I'll beat you this time without the crystal's help!" She cried. "Moon Prism Power... Make Up!"

* * *

**_And it's done. The longest chapter I think I have ever written._**

**_Important Note:_**

**_Ringo is not an original character. She is in the Tokyo Mew Mew game. Her animal is a peguin though she doesnt show it in mew form and her name means apple. Everything about her is real except her attack. In the game it is healing, here I made it damaging. Berry is from the manga Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode. She is a rabbit and a cat._**

**_Second!_**

**_Pear belongs to Ukari-chan. Not mine at all. She is a snow tiger and her weapon is a harp. She is playing a really minor role so dont worry, she wont be anything important._**

**_Pear: Oh boy, first you forget about me and then tell me Im not important. I hope you get no reviews._**

**_Seiya: He already gets little._**

**_Me: -gloom-_**

**_Berry: It's okay! _**

**_Ichigo: Make him happy!_**

**_Usagi: Tell us how much you love this fic!_**

**_Everyone: Review!_**


	11. Mini Story

**_Hellos all!_**

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**_This chapter has nothing to do with the story at all. Nope. Nada. Zip. Zero. Just a little side chapter I decided to add for fun. Come and see what happens in all the other worlds! Can be completely ignored if you want._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to The-Angel-With-Broken-Wings. Raye belongs completely to her._**

* * *

"Aah!" 

"GAH!"

"Aaaah!"

Another mess of linbs on hard concrete ground. The single cat fell on her feet on top of them The same group groan of pain as Ichigo jumped. She laughed nervously as they glared at her while removing theselves off the floor.

"Everytime and this happens." Riku muttered, dusting himself off. He looked at Seiya. "How much longer do you-"

"BISHI!"

"Say what?" Riku and Seiya said as they looked at Usagi and Ichigo. They were staring starry eyed a a couple currently gazing at stuff in a store window. Riku blinked. _This is Traverse Town._ He tried to get a better look at the couple, more specificaly the so called bishi the two were squeeing about. All he coul make out was some gravity defying hair and a slim girl clinging to his arm.

"Hey Riku, isnt that that Cloud guy with the crazy girl?" Seiya asked. Riku looked at Seiya. "Hm? Is it? Hey Usagi-" As he turned his head he saw an empty spot where the girls once were.

"GAH!" The two guys shouted. Their heads spun left and right searching for the girls. "Look!" Seiya shouted. Riku's gaze followed Seiya's. The girls were runnign at the couple.

"Bishi!" They squeed happily.

* * *

-twitch- 

"Hm?" What's wrong, Cloud?" Raye asked, looking up at the blond. His eye twitched again. "I sens fangirls." Raye's head swung around though her faced stayed confused. "Are you sure? I dont see anyone."

Cloud sighed. "It doesnt matter though." He grabbed her arm and her face was filled with surprise till their lips met. She stood there for a second. Her heart fluttered. She loved the feeling of his lips on her's. Her eyes half closed, she began to kiss back but Cloud pulled away. "Wha?"

He smiled at her. "So long as your here Im happy." She smiled back, a light blush on her cheeks. She placed her hands on his cheeks.

Then pulled.

"Gaaaah!" Cloud cried. "Raye!" She held an evil smile. "Im sorry!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR BISHI?"

-winry porn face-

Raye's face was that of pure evil. The sining glint in her eye in that blank spot. She pulling even harder on Cloud's cheeks. "RAYE!" She turned to Cloud with her eyes closed, pouting, and let go of Cloud's cheeks. He rubbed his sore face. "What did I do?" He whimpered. "But what were you glaring at?"

"I sensed fangirls." She replied solemly. She opened her eyes. "But I might have just been imagining it." Cloud chuckled. "Its okay. I wouldnt go for anyone but you." He kissed her on the cheek. She turned bright red.

* * *

"What was that for?" They yelled at Riku and Seiya. "We had him in our sights!" The two had snatched them just before the girl called Raye had had a chance to see them. They held the girls down behind a store till the two had walked away. Afterwards, they let go and where shouted at. 

"Odango!" Seiya shouted. "Think about Mamoro!"

"Alright. We have the target in our sites." Ichigo said, peeking around the store, binouculars on, speaking into a walkie talkie.

"Right. Target is moving into the next district." Usagi replied into her walkie talkie.

"Where did you gets get those?" Riku asked, slightly afraid. "And since whenwas this a mission?" Seiya and Riku were ignored. They sighed. "I give up." They said.

"Target is moving now! Go go go!" Ichigo cried. "Hai!" Usagi cried. Before they had a chance to respond, Riku and Seiya were suddenly grabed by the wrist and dragged with the girls.

Though it was more like flying behind them as they ran like hell after Cloud.

* * *

"Oh! This is so pretty!" Raye said, looking at herself in the mirror, a pendant around her neck in the shape of a heart with a keyhole. They were outside at a street vendor. "Its so cute!" 

-rustle rustle-

"Hm?" She looked up at the roof of the adjoining building. "Something wrong, Raye?" Cloud asked. She turned to him. "Oh no! Its nothing." She said and laughed nervously. Turning back to the mirror, she fingered the pendant around her neck. "It's so pretty." "And it's yours now." She looked at Cloud in confusion. He smiled at her. "Just been paid for."

Her blush came back even brighter. Cloud gently touched her arms and placed a kiss on her forhead. Her face was as red as a cherry. He chuckled again."You too cute."

-crack-

"Ow!" Cloud cried in pain as Raye began to walk away with a crossed look on her face. "What did I do?" He cried out after her. "That will teach you to make me blush in public!" She yelled at him.

"YES!"

"AHA!" Raye cried and spun around, swinging her finger to point at the roof of the building. Pointing at absolutely nothing. "Uh Raye, you sure your okay?" She sighed and turned over to face Cloud. "Im about ready to give up." He walked over to her and put a hand on her fohead. She looked up completely confused. He took his hand away. "Well your not warm. You dont have a cold." He kissed her forhead. "Then maybe your just seeing things."

"Why not just say Im going nuts then?" She said flatly with a blank look on her face. "You already seem to think Im sick in the head."

"I didnt say that!" Cloud cried. "Im just saying-" "That I lost it. I see how it its." She said, her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "Great to know Im so loved." "But Raye!" She opened an eye and smirked. She poked his cheek. "Im just kidding. Though I was sure that there were insane fangirls up there."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING INSANE YOU BISHI THIEF?"

* * *

They held their hand sover their mouths and sat in absolute fear. The girls struggled against the two. 

"I see we do have a few little fangirls after all." A dark and sinister voice said right behind them. They looked up to see Raye standing over them.

-winry porn face-

-absolute terror-

"Who do you think you are making me think I lost my mind!" She roared. The four immediately shot up and tried to run but she grabbed onto all of them. "And now you think you can run!" She yelled.

"Raye, do you really need to do this?" Cloud said as he finsihed climbing onto the roof. "Its not they are doing anything seriously wrong."

"Nice to know you two got back together." Riku said. Cloud laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Bishi!" Usagi and Ichigo cried.

"THATS IT!" Raye cried. She swung her arms they they went flying off the roof and into the air.

"AAAH!"

_And this is exactly what I was trying to avoid._

Riku streatched out his arm, palm out and a portal appeared ahead of them. They went soaring though it.

* * *

-chibi cloud in pure shock and confusion- 

Raye clapped her hand together, as if cleaning them. "Done." Cloud let out a large sigh. "I promise to belive you next time." Raye started walking over to him. "Good cause-" She was kissed on the forhead. Her face became a cherry again.

-crack-

"Ow!" Cloud cried out in pain as he held his cheek. Raye pouted. "What did I say?" Cloud winced and Raye grabbed his hand. She got on her toes and kissed his red cheek.

Lips soon met. She turned red but this time the princess kissed back.

* * *

**_Yes I know. Completely random. But she wanted it._**

**_Again, you dont have to read these little mini stories. Completely there for fun._**

**_For those who dont know there is a link to a pic of the winry porn face in my profile. go there to see._**

**_Raye: Review!_**


	12. Just One Moment Alone

_**Hi peoples! I'm back after so long!!!!!!!!! AND IM SORRY!!!!!!!! My laptop was in repair and I really hate typing on my home compy.**_

_**Riku: Thats no excuse.**_

_**Me: Mean! Its not my fault.**_

_**Seiya: Review numbers are still down but-**_

_**Me: -gloom-**_

_**Usagi: Seiya!**_

_**Ichigo and Berry: On with the chapie!**_

* * *

"Odango!" Fighter shouted. Sailor Moon glared the woman who's back was pressed against the tree. 

_Something is wrong. Why is she weaker?_

"I wont let you survive this time!" Sailor Moon cried. Everyone looked at her confused. Sailor Moon's hands went o her tiara. "I wont let you hurt everyone again!"

_Again?_

The woman chuckled. Sailor Moon's eyes went blank for a second before she glared again. "Whats so funny?" The woman continued to chuckle, the long white robes gently shaking.

Her pale white skin seemed to glow eerily as she gently pushed herself off the tree. She waved gently at Sailor Moon. Her hand was lost in the sleeve of her robe. "I know nothing about hurting any of these friends."

"You wont be hurting anything after I'm done with you!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Don't act clueless!" The woman chuckled again.

"But it's true." She took a few steps forward. "These aren't the same people as last time." She stopped. Her robes seem to rustle at her feet. "You see, these have oh so much more energy than the last bunch."

"Aaah!" Heads spun as roots shot out of the ground to wrap themselves around the Mew Mews. Sailor Moon turned back to the woman only to see an empty space.

"What the?"

"You see..." Sailor Moon turned her head towards Mew Berry. The woman was tracing a finger across her cheek. "These girls are just brimming with energy that is ripe for the picking. And I don't have to share it with anyone."

A single claw shot out from her finger and cut Mew Berry across the cheek. She tried to scream but the roots covered her mouth. Blood trickled down her cheek. "And you little girl wont be able to stop them. Just like that other girl couldn't stop me."

"Other girl?" Sailor Moon's face suddenly looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

_Other girl?  
_

"It doesn't matter." She responded. "Although there was another girl like you. And she failed to save her little friends." The woman's face became wolf-like. Literally. She snarled at Sailor Moon.

"Why you-" Fighter snarled and stepped forward but bumped into Sailor Moon's arm.

"Explain it to me." She demanded. "You don't remember? Anything?" The creature threw it's head back and laughed, though it seemed more like a mix of a howl and cackle.

"You as clueless as she was." Riku eyed the would creature. _Her memory was tampered with. But why would-_ Something in the corner of his eye caught is attention. His head spun around as the barest traces of black disappeared from view.

_No you don't._ Riku started to run. _I said your not getting away._

* * *

"Now then," The rest of the creature's hand turned into claws. "How about we make this a quick one." 

"Star Serious-"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The tiara wizzed by Fighter and soared straight at the wolf creature. She growled and swung her hand, swatting the tiara away. "Pathetic." She said. Her left eye winced. She looked own at her hand to see half of one finger turn to dust. "Oh, so this one definately is gonna be more fun."

She sunk into the ground. Sailor Moon gasped. "Over here!" A voice shouted from above. Sailor Moon's gaze went straight up. The creature was sailing downwards, claws extended. The ground behind the creature wa upturned, roots shook violently.

"Aaah!" Sailor Moon threw her arms up to defend herself. The creature sailed down at her.

"Star Serious... Lazer!"

The was a burst of light and a sickening snap. There was a thud as the body hit the ground. Sailor Moon looked between her arms to see the creature, hand at it's neck, gasping for air. The lower half of it's body was tattered and the roots that connected the creature to the tree were completely torn, some singed at the edges.

"Odango!" Fight shouted. "Do it now!" Sailor Moon looked at her and nodded.

"I'll show you weak!"

"Moon Crystal Power... Make Up!"

* * *

He was running through trees. Lots of trees. Thick trees. In a city. In Tokyo of all places. 

Sora kept flickering in and out of existence. Riku kept running. Rustling of the leaves reached his ears. Golden orbs appeared in the thicket of dark leaves. Riku tripped more than once but never stopped.

_I'm not letting you out of my sight._

The upturned road seemed endless. Sora kept running and Riku's hair was plastered onto his forehead with sweat.

_Your not getting away._

* * *

The creature's eyes widened. "You!" The creature roared. "That girl was you!" It gasped for air. "But I though you died!" Sailor Moon shook her head.

"Your the one that died." She pointed at the creature. "And I'll make sure you never come back again!" Her hand gripped the staff by her side tightly.

"Lies!" It snarled. "I'll kill you for good now!" Its severed roots began to flail violently.

"I'd like to see you try!" She yelled. "Moon... Princess..."

The roots suddenly surged upwards and implanted themselves into the ground. The body was lift and spun around, not even bother to properly get up but surging straight forward at Sailor Moon, claws extended as far as the could go and and drool flying past her as she open her mouth in an attempt to take a chunk out of her prey.

"Halination!" The cresent moon fluttered out of her staff and sliced straight through the creature. It stopped, hovering just above the ground. It's head drooped.

It's eyes were black and a thin line of blood trailed down the side of it's lip. "But I... thought..." Light surged right down the middle of her body. Her head was thrown back and she screeched in pain. "Cleansing!"

The body turned into dust and was scattered away by the wind. Sailor Moon sighed in relief and fell backwards. "Odango!" Fighter shouted. She ran to her and fell down to one knee. "Are you okay?" Sailor Moon nodded. "And now I can be sure." She smiled.

-thud-

"Ow!"

The two turned their heads to the Mews, after they fell. Mew Ichigo slowly got up rubbing her bum. "That really hurt." Mew Berry stumbled onto her feet as the rest of the Mews got up as well. "What was with all that?" She asked Sailor Moon.

"Huh?" She looked a little nervous. "Oh nothing," She said, fluttering her hand in front of her. "Just a little grudge."

Laughter erupted from the trees. Heads spun. Four women stared down at them from among the branches laughing. "What!?" Usagi cried. "But... there was only one!"

"Foolish girl." One woman said.

"There were always five in all." Another spoke.

"Always have but never again." The third spoke.

"You killed our sister." Said the fourth.

"And now we kill you!" They shouted and jumped off the trees. Sailor Moon ran forward. "Thats not true! She was the only cardian of her kind! They told me!"

"Foolish girl." A finger traced her neck from behind. Sailor Moon froze. "Our Lord Ansem says different."

"Ansem..." Fighter murmered. "Ah!" She spun towards Mew Ichigo. "How many sakura trees are there here?" Mew Ichigo looked confused. "Only five but why... Oh!" She turned to the sakura tree. It was already wilting. "I got it!"

Mew Ichigo turned to her group. "Their power comes from the trees! Mew Mews! Lets destroy them again!" She spun around. The group followed through.

"Together today we'll fight to save the day! Nyah!"

"And while you all were talking about your plan you forgot one thing." The ground started shaking. Some fell down. The earth caved in and the rustle of leaves were heard from down within.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Fighter shouted. "Screw it! Attack the trees now!"

"Star Serious... Lazer!" The light shot forward to the tree closest to her. A woman jumped down from the tree and swatted the attack away. Unlike her sister, she was still whole.

"Foolish little girl, the trees are our power." The woman began to rise from the ground via roots.

"Alone we are strong." The second sister began to rise.

"However, should we be brought together," The third started to rise as well.

"We shall be invincible!" The fourth shot up. Together the four spun in place. The roots groaned in protest but were quickly severed. The women spun their bodies closer to each other. More roots shot from under their robes. The roots melded together and their bodies were dragged into the confusion.

"What the fuck!" Fighter cried.

"Get rid of them before it's too late!" Mew Zakuro cried.

"Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!" The attack crashed into the confusion but had no effect. "Damn!" Mew Zakuro spat.

"Odango!" Fight cried. "Time to go all the way!" Sailor Moon nodded.

"Moon Cosmic Power... Make Up!"

* * *

"Sora!" Riku shouted. "Sora where are you?" 

He lost him. After such a long chase he had lost him. Riku slammed his fist on a tree.

_Damn it._

Riku started walking aimlessly. _I always seem to lose you..._

"Damn it!"

Riku's head shot towards the sound of the voice.

"Little bastard!"

Riku ran off in search of it's owner.

* * *

They were merely a floating mass of roots. The group started at them from beneath, unable to do anything. 

The ball froze. Hovering there it didn't move. No one dared breath.

It suddenly dropped. The girls gasped and took a few steps back. The ball started to roll around in place. Sounds erupted from deep inside it. The ball started growling.

_You all die now!_

"What?" Mew Zakuro said. "Hm?" Mew Lettuce turned to Mew Zakuro. "Something wrong?" Mew Zakuro turned towards the green hared girl. "Its nothing."

A bump started to stretch across the surface of the ball. It traced all over and the ball continued tor oll around. A claw poked through the thick skin of roots. It sliced the ball clear in half. The paw came out. Made completely of sakura petals, some blew away in the breeze but the figure stay intact.

The head popped out. A wolf's head. Completely pink, sakura petals flew away from it's edges but aside from that it was solid. Two red eyes started at them. It slowly walked out from the ball. The symbol of the nobodies on it's forehead. It was clearly twice Fighter's size. It roared.

"Everyone stick together!" Mew Ichigo shouted. The wolf roared at her and lunged towards her.

"Ribbon... Lettuce Rush!"

The water crashed into the creature and was thrown to the side. It hit the tree and cried out in pain.

It rolled itself onto all fours and shook it's head. It then rested it's gaze on Mew Zakuro. _You all will die._

"What?" Mew Zakuro whispered. "What do you mean?"

"Ribbon... Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon... Minto Echo!"

_Gah!_ The legs of the creature were encased in the pudding substance. It snarled at the Mews._ We wont let you kill us! We will become real!_

"Thats it!" Mew Zakuro cried. She walked towards the wolf. "Even if your intentions are pure, such actions cannot go by unforgiven!" Zakuro raised her weapon. "However, let me end your pain for you." The wolf snarled.

"Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!" The attack crashed into the tree behind the wolf and the creature cried in pain as the tree fell. "Everyone, destroy the trees!" She cried.

"What the heck will that-" Fighter started to say but was cut off by Mew Zakuro. "Dont ask questions just attack!"

"Alright!" Fighter cried."Don't need to yell." She muttered.

"Star Serious... Lazer!"

The creature cried in pain as another tree fell. Ringo got up and grabbed her staff from the ground.

"Ringo's turn! Ribbon... Apple Pop!" The red light shot forward and blew a hole into another tree. The wolf cried again.

"Mew Ichigo, Mew Berry, Sailor Moon! Now!" Mew Zakuro cried. The three nodded. Mew Ichigo jumped between the three of them.

"Double Moon Berry Attack!" She raised her strawberry bell.

"Ribbon..."

Mew Berry raised her staff. "Double..."

Sailor Moon raised her staff. "Spiral... Heart..."

All weapons aimed at the creature, stuck in place in front of the final tree, erupted inlight at the same time. The girls cried.

"Surprise!"

* * *

"Stupid brat!" Xemnas spat and threw Sora aside. He wiped the blood from the end of his lip. Sora stared up at him with cold yellow eyes. "Its not enough that we released the darkness but do you want your heart taken away as well?" 

Sora shook his head. Xemnas smirked. The area around them became so much more sullen. The absence of light thanks to the thick overhead of trees became more apparent. The dense foliage suffocated them, with only one way into the center of the forest. Sora dropped his head.

"Get away from him!"

"What?!" Xemnas spun around to have his face connect with Riku's keyblade. The nobody was thrown back into the dense collection of branches. Riku landed softly on the leaves underneath. His gaze shot directly to the struggling Xemnas.

"Dark Aura."

The flames roared straight to the man and engulfed him.

"And what exactly were you planning to do after you killed me?" The hot breath grazed his ear. Riku froze. A dim glow appeared behind him. Xemnas smirked. "We can still use you dead. All we need is your heart." He thrust forward but cried out in pain.

Riku automatically jumped forward and spun around. Sora had slashed at Xemnas' wrist. Holding the bloody thing, he snarled at Sora.

"Fine, just don't expect to have any more free shots."

He disappeared.

"Sora..." Riku whispered. The small creature stood there cowering before Riku. He dropped his keyblade and immediately ran to the small boy. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the small body. "I don't want to let go." He whispered in Sora's ear. Sora moved deeper in his arms.

The trees began to rustle.

_Never give me any time._

"It's them isn't it?" Riku asked thought he already knew the answer. He felt Sora nod his head softly. Riku gently drooped his head and placed a soft kiss on Sora's cheek. "Wait up for me." Sora nodded and broke out of Riku's embrace.

He walked around and joined Tuxedo Kamen and Masaya. He looked over to Riku then over his shoulder. Riku waved and Sora tilted his head as the three of them disappeared.

Riku sighed.

-smack-

"Ow!" Riku turned around to see a throughly pissed Usagi and the rest of them. "What was that for?" He cried.

"Serves you right!" Usagi yelled. "You ran off without saying anything!"

"Well it's not my fault you people were to dense to notice!"

"We were in the middle of a fight!"

"You were just being stupid."

"Your just annoying!"

"Your just a clutz!"

"The heartless are jumping through a portal people." Seiya said. Riku and Usagi looked over to see a small group of heartless walking through a rather large portal. Seiya sighed. "And just when i though we would get a break."

"Again!" The Mews cried and looked towards Ichigo. "But, you just got here!"

Ichigo laughed nervously and rubbed her head. "I know but-"

"The I, Berry, will come along to aid you!" Berry said.

-dumbfounded-

"Say wha-" Ichigo started till her hand was snatched and she began to fly wildly behind Berry as she ran for the portal.

"Meward ho!"

Riku, Usagi, and Seiya started at the disappearing two in pure fright. A moment of silence passed.

"Meward..." Riku started.

"Ho?" Seiya finished.

"Alright!" Usagi cried. "A new person has joined the gang! Wait for me!" She cried and ran into the portal.

"Odango!" Seiya cried. "Don't go running off blindly!" He ran off after her.

Riku sighed in defeat. A hand patted his back. He looked over at Zakuro. "Is this the part where you say some words of wisdom?" Riku asked.

"Nope." Zakuro replied plainly. "Good luck."

"GOOD LUCK!?" Rikus shouted as she smacked him, causing him to trip right into the portal.

"GAAAAAH!!!!!"

* * *

**_Yes it took a while but it finally done! -tears of joy-_**

**_Seiya: Now if only people would review..._**

**_Me: -gloom-_**

**_Berry: How could you!? -turns to reader with Ichigo-_**

**_Berry and Ichigo: Together today review to save his day! Nyah!_**


	13. Ouran Corps Host Rangers!

_**Hi all! Yes I'm back with the overdue chapie. But I got it here earlier than the last one!**_

**_Riku: Sad._**

**_Me: -gloom-_**

**_Usagi and Ichigo and Berry: RIKU!_**

**_Riku: What?_**

**_Seiya: Lets get just get on with this._**

* * *

"This is a new feature." 

"It's so cute!"

"Why is mine yellow?"

"I love it!"

"I hate it."

"It's so pretty!"

Riku and Seiya groaned while the girls were all a giggle over their new clothes. Riku was clad in a blue school boy's uniform while Seiya had a yellow one. Usaigi, Ichigo, and Berry were clad in great, big, yellow dresses.

"Why are my clothes yellow?" Seiya asked. Riku shrugged. "Maybe it's because you aren't really a guy."

"SO THEY GIVE ME YELLOW!?"

"Ne... anyone know where we are?" Ichigo asked. Riku swung his head around. High ceilings decorated with chandeliers and pristine walls and floors made their surroundings. Riku suddenly felt increadbly poor.

"Maybe it's a mansion!" Berry cried happily. "And the people here have lotse sweets like at the Cafe!"

"That must be it!" Usagi cried. Ichigo nodded happily along with her.

"No it isn't." Riku and Seiya said at the same time. The girls looked at them with teary eyes. "Why?"

They pointed up. Six eyes followed the path to the sign hanging above the large door behind them. "

**Third Music Room**

"Oh..." The said solemly.

"It's a school." Seiya said. Riku nodded and turned around. He put his hand against the door.

"Staying here isn't gonna solve anything." He pushed the door open. "We have to keep-"

"Starlight Kick!"

A foot crashed into Riku's face as soon as the door swung completely open. He was sent zooming past the girls. His blond attacker stayed flipping in mid-air a bit before landing gently and gracefully to his feet. He drew himself up to full height and flipped his blond locks back and struck a pose. Squees and clapping erupted behind him. He was wearing the same uniform as Riku.

"Ne My Lord..." Twins who also wore the blue uniform appeared on either side of the blond. "He doesn't look like one of those creatures." An awkward moment passed and the blond leaned over a bit and lost his balance causing him to flail his arms wildly, completely destroying the atmosphere around him.

"He's..." Usagi started.

"An..." Ichigo continued.

"Idiot." Berry finished.

-gloom-

"Ah!" The twins shouted and fell down next to the glooming blond. "My Lord! They didn't mean it!" The cried and lamely fanned the guy.

Riku sauntered over to the group and glared at the blond. Seiya crossed his arms over his chest. "Who are you to go around and hit other people?"

A glint appeared in the blond's eyes and he shot to his feet with a glow on his face.

"Allow me to introduce the magnificent-" Another boy in the blue uniform pushed him aside and sent him spinning at the door which he met with head on.

"Gomen nasai, please forgive our idiot of a president."

Riku mumbled as barely audiable response and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothings broken... I think."

"Then allow us to repay you as a token of our apologies."

"GAH!" The group scream flew at the wall whil;e spinning around to look at the owner of the voice. A tall guy with black hair and glasses smiled at them. The smile sent shivers down their spine.

The four of the strange guys in uniforms crowded the doorway now. There was a small confusion between the guy with glasses and the small guy as a smaller kid popped through them holding a bunny.

"Ne ne.. these aren't those creatures. Are they?" He said.

"KAWAII!" The three girls cried and bent down on their knees to look at the litlle lolita. A shadow fell over them and they stared at the hulking figure in pure terror.

"No." He said. The three stiffly scuttled backwards towards the wall, still looking at the massive figure.

"Who are you people anyways!?" Riku yelled.

All heads turned to him and the group shrunk. A glint appeared in the tall blond's eyes. The group gently slid together. Riku and the rest of them were suddenly seated in chairs, though he would never remember how he got into the music room.

The lights dimmed and curtains fell all around them, cutting off the members of the group. An orange spotlight hit a curtain. They gently drew aside to reveal the twins in a lover's embrace, smiling at the intrigued guests.

"Hikaru." The dominant said.

"Kaoru." Said the submissive.

"The Hitachiin Twins!" They said and linked arms to strike a pose. One girl stared to squee fiercely as she took rapid fire pictures of the two.

A pink light hit another set of curtains. They drew aside to reveal the little kid with the rabbit.

"Hi! Im Hunny!" He said with a smile and which result in squees from girls about his cuteness.

A silver light hit another curtain which caused them to draw aside.

"Mori." Was all he said.

A black light was next and the curtains pulled aside to reveal the guy with glasses this time.

"Kyoya Ohtori."

This time a white light shone and the curtains drew aside to reveal the girl like guy.

"Haruhi Fujioka, at your service." He said gently.

Lastly, a red light shone brighter than all the others to illuminated them all. The curtains in the center split apart to reveal the blond in all his princely glory.

"Tamaki Suoh! And together we are"

They started to spin, slide, and walk into place.

"The Ouran High School Host Club!" Rose petals drifted and fluttered all around them in the wind.

_Where did the rose petals come from?_

Impossible screams and squeels shouted from all around the room for the host club.

"Now the.."Tamaki started, wiping imaginary sweat from his forehead. "What do you think of us now?"

"Can I get a brownie?" Usagi asked.

"I want strawberry tart!" Ichigo cried. Hunny clapped alongside her. "Make that a strawberry cake too!"

"Blueberry cheesecake please!" Berry asked sweetly.

"Chocolate cake for me." Riku said.

"An eclaire would be nice." Seiya finished.

Kyoya finished writing everything down as Haruhi sat at their table. Mori made sure to stay close to Hunny.

"GAH! I'm being ignored!" He cried and ran to his corner.

"MY LORD!" The twins cried.

"TAMAKI-SENPAI!" The fangirls in the giant room cried.

* * *

"So you all are a host club for the girls in the school." Riku said, taking a bite from his cake. 

"That's right." Kyouya said. "We are here to make the lives of women happy." He said and gave a graceful bow. "At cost."

"Of course."

Hunny poked Seiya. He looked down at the kid but Hunny didn't look up. He glared. "You sure he's a senior?" The Host Club nodded. Seiya sighed.

"Ne... how come your uniform is yellow?""

"Geh!" Seiya spat. "Well... uh... that's because..."

The room became dark except for a glint in Tamaki's eyes.

"The reason is one of such we have ignored since the creation of the club!" He said with valor. He rose gracefully to his feet and lunged for Seiya's hand. He dragged the starlight up and off the chair and spun him around to the middle of the room.

"Hey!" He yelled and glared at Tamaki. He was about to lunge for the princely character's throat when Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes My Lord!"

Tamaki pointed to Seiya. "Copy everything exactly as you see!" The Twins nodded and rushed towards Seiya who was trying to run away.

"The Host Club will celebrate the equality of a man and woman by taking that and making it into our new club uniform!"

* * *

"I don't believe this." Haruhi said, his head down while the other members of the club were showing off their new outfits to each other. He glared at Seiya who gave him a frightened and nervous chuckle. 

"One thing still confuses me." Riku said his chin in his hands. "Why is a girl in an all male host club?"

"POISON!" The club cried and attacked Riku, covering up his mouth.

-creak-

-groan-

-crash-

-hiss-

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The ground opened up beneath them and they jumped to the side as a girl in the same school dress slowly spiraled out of the ground.

"Renge-chan..."Tamaki muttered.

"Now then! We have a new problem on our hands! The girl apparently know as Renge yelled into a microphone. "And that is the revelation of Haruhi's identity by them!" She yelled and pointed viciously at the newcomers.

"Was it supposed to be a secret?" Berry asked. "And where did all your customers go?"

"Haruhi has special reasons for being in the club." Kyoya said. "Reasons of which do not concern you."

"Hey!"

"There is only one solution!" Renge cried. "That is to make these new men work!" She cried and pointed to Riku and Seiya. They looked at each other and then back to her while pointing at themselves. She nodded and jumped off the platform.

"Look at this one!" She said and danced over to Riku. "Long flowing silver hair that hide such mysterious eyes. And a mysterious personality that draws a girl in." She sighed.

She spun to Seiya. "And this one. An idealist. And the ponytail is to die for!"

She spun towards the memebers of the Host Club."If they work attention would be drawn away from Haruhi and therefore the chances of her being discovered would be reduced!" The Host Club nodded in agreement. She turned back to the group. "What do you say?"

-!-

"EH!?" She spun to the door to see the five of them begin to leave. "WAIT!"

Riku turned to Renge. "It was fun but you don't have what we want. See ya-"

"GEH!" Usagi cried as Mori appeared in front of them."

"No."

"Man of many words huh, Mori?" Ichigo said slyly. "Oh well. Might as well." She jumped over him and pushed open the door.

"WHA?" The members cried.

"AAAH!" Ichigo scream and slammed the door shut. Mori slowly turned around. "What is it?"

"Riku!" Ichigo cried. " There are heartless in the building!"

"What?" He yelled and turned to Kyoya. " How long have you had them here?"

Kyouya shrugged and pushed his glasses back into place. "Quite recently. White figures have also been seen wandering the halls. Never such an alarming amount such as this however."

"Nice to know." Ichigo said weakly. "But that doesn't solve the problem at hand. Like how there are suddenly so many heartless practically CHOKING the halls!"

"Well it sounds a little much when you put it like that." Hunny mumbled.

"Well then it's a good thing we are on the job then huh?" Riku said. "Sit tight and we'll save your customers.""

"What are you people planning to do?" The twins asked. "Besides we have it covered."

"Don't worry about it." Riku said and waved his hand. "Everyone!" The group nodded.

"We just said-"

"Mew Mew Strawberry..."

"Mew Mew Berry..."

"Metamorphosis!"

"Cat people!" Hunny cried.

"Fighter Star Power..."

"Moon Cosmic Power..."

"Make Up!"

"The designs!" Tamaki cried. "Remember for Haruhi!"

"Yes My Lord!"

"HEY!"

"And what about you Riku?" Kyoya asked.

"Already done." He said, already in his dark form with keyblade in hand.

"We'll make sure that today..." Mew Ichigo started.

"And with all your help..." Mew Berry said.

"In the name of the Moon..." Sailor Moon cried.

"Together today we'll fight to save the day!"

"Soldiers..." Fighter started. "Stage On!"

Riku smirked. "Now just leave everything to-"

"Ouran Corps Host Rangers... Set Up!"

"SAY WHAT!?" The group screamed.

The room went completely dark and multicolor lights shone on the Host Club. Kyoya grabbed his shoulder and pulled away his uniform to reveal a new black set.

"Kyoya Black."

Mori was next to thrown away his blue uniform for a silver set.

"Mori... Silver."

Hunny hooped up in place and practically jumped out of his clothes for a pink set.

"Hunny Pink!"

Haruhi removed her clothes to show off her white uniform.

"Haruhi White."

The twins were next. They quickly, and flamboiantly, removed each other's garments, which, by the way, they did whilst a crazed fangirl was video tapping and snapping pictures of the whole thing, to even darker blue garments.

"Twin Blue!"

"And finally..."

Tamaki gracefully discarded his clothes in favor of a red set.

"Tamaki Red!"

The group slide back into position.

"WHY ME!?" Riku cried.

"Ouran Corps Host Rangers... STAGE ON!"

"That's my intro!"

* * *

**_Yes the Ouran Corps Host Rangers are real. Look in volume 5 of the manga. Hey, I said I would do it if I could work it._**

**_Seiya: INTRO THIEVES!_**

**_Me: Calm down._**

**_Riku: PAIN!_**

**_Me: Now your just being silly._**

**_Usagi: If you said anything then doesn't that mean that you could do gra-_**

**_Me: SILENCE! Do not reveal my future plans!_**

**_Ichigo and Berry: I KNEW IT!_**

**_Ouran Corps Host Rangers: Review to learn more!_**


	14. Goodbye for Now

_**Hey peoples! I have returned for the next chapter!**_

**_Riku: No kidding._**

**_Me: -gloom-_**

**_Riku: What's wrong with him?_**

**_Berry: He's still down from Seiya saying the review count was down!_**

**_Me: -in a corner and gloom-_**

**_Berry: Whaaaa!!!! Sorry!_**

**_Seiya: Can we get on with this?_**

**_Usagi: Doesn't he remind you of someone?_**

* * *

"What the?' Riku started till Hunny ran at him. He jumped to the side as the door to the music room blew open. 

"Flower Bomb!" Hunny cried and threw a pink bomb at the swarm rushing in. It exploded,leaving a few shreds of heartless to gather on the ground.

"Where did the bomb come from?!" Riku cried.

Mew Ichigo turned to Kyoya."What about the other students in the building?" He pushed his glasses back into place.

"All students are evacuated at the first sign of either the black or white creatures. There is no need to worry." Kyoya said mechanically. "Now I'm more worried about you. Are sure you wont feel better escaping with the rest of the student body while we take care of these-"

The head of a neoshadow fell on Kyoya's shoulder. Riku looked at him with a smirk on his face. "No need to worry about me. I have everything under control."

"Flower bomb!"

Riku and Kyoa turned to the explosion. "Though I suspect your gonna some problem controlling him."

Kyoya chuckled. "It's no worry."

* * *

The mass of heartless seemed to choke the walls of the school. Hunny's bombs were having little affect in keeping the creatures out of the music room. Just the mere sight of them made Riku nervous. 

_It's so many... could things really be so bad as to have the heartless swarm the worlds almost all at once?_

A small breeze ruffled Riku's hair as the twins ran past him, eyes trained on the heartless but their intent on Hunny. Without warning, each twin grabbed Hunny's shoulder and together they threw the pink rabbit into Mori's arms. Mori caught Hunny and gently placed him on the ground. Hunny hopped towards a small table and grabbed his rabbit from the table.

"Ne, what are they gonna do now?" Hunny asked.

"No clue."

Tamaki briskly walked past Riku. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes, My Lord!" The twins cried.

Together, they drew two extremely large machine guns from out of nowhere.

"YOUR PACKING!?" Riku and Fighter yelled. Kyoya nodded.

"Not a word of weapons on the Host members will leave your lips." He gently swung his head to Fighter and Riku and gave them a smile. "Understood?"

They became stock still and saluted Kyoya. "Yes, sir!"

A glint shone so bright in the twins eyes that Riku had to squint, in fear.

"Spiteful Machine Gun!!!!!!!"

The roar of the guns screamed throughout the large room. Riku's head rang and he covered his eyes. He saw everyone else except the Host Club do the same. The bullets tore through the black creatures, sending many shreds of darkness flowing into the room.

_It's working!_

The heartless slowly started backing away. The number crowding the door became less and less till there were only a few stranglers. Still trying to run into the room, as if they could magically dodge the bullets.

That was until the windows shattered.

* * *

The snake watched as the heartless slid into the room through the window. He smiled. 

"Are you having fun?" Ansem asked as the heartless appeared next to him

"Cause we have more important matters to attend to you know." The other said as the nobody appeared.

The snake chuckled and shook his head. "Pleasure first you understand. Otherwise you might not have time afterwards."

"What do you mean pleasure?" Xemnas asked. "SCREW PLEASURE!" The nobody shouted. "WHAT GOOD IS THAT TO US!?"

"Calm down, Xemnas." Ansem said. "He's right. We might not get this chance should things go wrong." Xemnas frowned.

"However," He continued, turning to the snake. "Should something happen to our subjects we lose this whole endeavor. Make sure nothing befalls them."

He waved it off. "Do not worry your troubled, little, empty chest." A portal appeared behind the snake. "This is just a game. I need my fun."

He stepped through the gate and disappeared.

"Man! He's really starting to get on my nerves!" Xemnas said. He put his hands behind his head.

Ansem nodded. "Me as well. Though remember, we _did_ make a bargain."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Xemnas said with a sigh. "The energy activation source for his brand new heart."

"And our own."

Xemnas gave a big grin. "Of course. Thats the whole point isn't it?"

Ansem shrugged his shoulder. "Among other things."

* * *

"Oh no!" 

"Oh my God!"

Run for your lives!"

"Get out now!"

"Why?" Riku asked the frightened host club. Hunny was the only one silent, looking down on his stuffed rabbit, just recently destroyed by a heartless behind his back.

"Go." Kyoya said.

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Run!" Tamaki cried.

"How come?!" Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry asked.

"RUN AWAY!" The twins cried and ran for the window.

"WHY!?" The group screamed.

The twins stopped mid-step. Their heads slowly turned around, their eyes glinting evilly. A great brooding figure cast his shadow over them. Their eyes went wide with fear.

"Hikaru! Kaouru! Mori!" Tamaki cried. "Emergency removal! Get everyone out of here!"

"Yes, My Lord!" The two ran at the group. Hikaru grabbed Ichigo's wrist and Kaouru grabbed Berry's.

"What are you doing!?" Mew Ichigo cried as Hikaru started to swing her around.

"Twin Release!" The cried and threw the girls out the window, screaming.

As they sailed past outside Haruhi only looked at them briefly before sighing and jumping out after them. The twins smirked and quickly chased after her.

"Mori! I trust you with those two!" Tamaki cried and saluted the giant before falling backwards out of the window. Kyoya sighed and simply hopped out.

The great shadow seemed to tower even greater above their heads. Riku and Fighter both nervously turned around.

"Big guy..." Riku said with a nervous chuckled. Mori looked down at them with cold eyes.

"Mori old pal..." Fighter squeaked.

"We jump now."

Instantly the two spun around and tried to make a break for it when two massive arms wrapped around them and crushed them against Mori's massive torso. Mori immediately broke out into a sprint and leaped out the window, screaming Riku and Fighter in tow.

His powerful legs pushed off the ground just as the room behind them exploded.

"What the heck was that!?" Riku screamed over the roar of shattering glass. Mori landed with a soft plop onto the ground. He threw the two down.

"Hunny." Mori replied.

"He did that!?" Fighter yelled. Glass fell around them like snow. Light. Almost drifting. Fighter's eyes went wild as his head went crazy. "Where the heck is Usagi?"

"WHAT!?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!"

Head flew up as they saw the sailor soldier soar overhead, her hands on her skirt to keep it from flying around.

-sweatdrop-

"Usagi-chan..." Mew Ichigo muttered.

"Ne.." Mew Berry said with a slightly breathy tone. "Where are we anyways?"

The sheer size of the place made Riku feel extremely small. The school almost completely surrounded them. Various trees littered the courtyard and a large fountain was spewing water.

"The school courtyard." Kyoya said. "Forgive us for the small size."

Riku's eye twitched. _Rich bastards._

"Don't worry little boy." Heads turned at the new voice. A bald man stood behind them. Black, flowing robes covered his body. His skin was whiter than bone and his nose was slitted like a snake's. He was holding a stick in one hand. "We forgive you."

"But in return we want your stone."

The Host Rangers turned their heads back to the front of the school. This time, the man was extremely muscular and wore dark shades. His muscles gleemed in the sunlight for he wore no shirt. Veins danced along his skin.

"Stone?" Haruhi echoed. "You mean like these?" She grabbed a stone from the ground and held it out to him.

"No." He said and disappeared from view.

A hot breath grazed her ear as the voice whispered inside it. "But maybe we could use your heart."

"Starlight Kick!"

The man caught Tamaki's foot and spun around. "Cheap shot." His muscles flexed and he threw Tamaki away, though the blond soared for the giant was of great strength. The Host Club president righted himself in the air and shouted.

"Twinkling Beam!"

He flipped backwards in the air and landed into a crouching position.

"Blinding!"

He shot straight up as blinding light expelled forth. Everyone covered their eyes.

"He's wearing shades, you know." Fighter said. The light shut off instantly. Tamaki was already in a corner before everyone else could see again. The bald man chuckled and flicked his stick.

"How funny. Now give us the stone." He said, pointing his wand at Riku. Riku had a confused look on his face right after.

"What makes you think I have it?" He asked, pointing at himself. "My guess is the same as Haruhi's. It could be anyone of these-"

"Silence!" The man cried and the ground off to Riku's right exploded. Riku froze for fear he would be next. The bald man's eyes were wild. "Give me the stone!"

"I don't have it!" Riku yelled. The ground off to his left exploded this time.

"Don't lie to me!" He spat. "If it's traveling with your group then off course it must be with you!" He raised his stick, which Riku finally figured out to be a wand of some sorts, over his head. "If they keyblade master wont hand over the stone to me then I'll have to take it from him!"

Riku shut his eyes and waited for the explosion.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

* * *

"Bitch!" The man cried and grasped his hand in pain. Riku was hit square in the head by something. He winced and looked at the scene before him through slits. 

"Sailor Moon!"

Riku's eye fluttered as he looked at his allies looking up. He followed their gaze till his was atop of the school building.

"How dare you attack this school in pursuit of your own selfish needs!"

The bald man smirked. Riku heard the shuffle of something at his feet and looked down just in time to see the wand zip away from him and back to the man's hand. The muscled guy started to walk away from Haruhi and joined his partner. They stared at Sailor Moon with small smiles plastered onto their faces.

"For the sake of these students and my friends I will not allow you to continue!" She looked down at Fighter and nodded. The starlight nodded back and jumped to the top of the building. They clasped hands and looked down at the enemy.

"For love and justice!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Pretty sailor soldiers!" Fighter yelled.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

Back to back they spoke. "And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

* * *

The bald man threw his head back and cackled. This threw the sailor solders off. 

"Whats so funny!?" Sailor Moon yelled.

"We found the stone." The muscled man said. The bald man had stopped laughing but put his hands on his knees to steady himself for he was out of breath. He was wheezing fiercely now.

"I can see that very well." He said after a while. The bald man was still holding his knees but had raised his head to look up at Sailor Moon and Fighter.

"Do I get it now?" The man asked. His veins were ready to burst out of his skin.

"Not just-"

"Hold on you two!"

Their heads turned slowly backwards, both were obviously annoyed at the intrusion. Mew Berry stood with her finger pointing at them with Mew Ichigo pulling at her arm to get her away.

"If your going to fight them your gonna have to deal with us!" She yelled. Mew Ichigo looked at her briefly before dropping her head in defeat and sighing. She let go and steopped away from Mew Berry. There was a glint in her eyes as her gaze shot up to meet the two before her.

"Mew Mew Ichigo is ready to fight again!"She yelled, her tail bell twinkling, a bright light releasing from it and forming into her Strawberry Bell in her hand.

"With Mew Mew Berry at her side!" The rabbit yelled, her staff ready in her head.

"Together today the double berries will fight to save the day!"

"Are you done yet?" The bald man asked. "Toguro."

"Yes, sir."

The muscled man started walking towards the girls. "Little bunnies and kitties should learn when to keep their mouths shut."

Mew Berry puted and hopped over Toguro. "Listen here, meat head. This little bunny is half cat and going to kick your butt!"

He smirked. "Let me see you try."

Mew Berry hissed and raised her staff. "Ribbon..."

Toguro disappeared from view and she paused. "N-nani?" The shadow fell over her as the hot breath gazed her ear.

"Too slow." Mew Berry turned around as Toguro was bringing his fist down.

"Natural Knife!"

Flecks of blood fell onto her face and the kunai sank into Toguro's fist which hovered an inch above her nose. He turned his head to the side to see Haruhi grinning at him, another kunai in her hand.

"Little girls should always..." He shot off in her direction, pulling back his fist. "PLAY NICE!"

"Irresponsible beam!" The twins cried as the light crashed into the hulking body and sent him flying. A grunt escaped his lips as he soared.

Two fingers touched his back as the words escaped the other figure's lips.

"Silent Attack."

Two giant hands grabbed his body and flipped it upsind down. Mori grunted as he threw the body down in mid-air.

"Now Mew Ichigo!"

The body was flying straight down at her and she nodded.

"Ribbon... Strawberry Surprise!" She yelled, raising her bell over her head as the pink light careaned forth right at Toguro.

"Hunny-senpai." Haruhi cried. The black spot jumped from the Thrid Music room at Toguro. It was a split second moment in which he grabbed Hunny just as the Pink Light hit him that made Mori snap.

The darkness enveloped the two just before thepink light hit them.Mori was on the ground, fists clenched as Mew Ichigo's attack sailed off into the sky.

"His ability with darkness might come in handy later." The bald man said, arms crossed over his chest. He smirked. "Don't worry though, we'll give him back when we're done."

Mori did not turn. The Host Club looked at him with concern on their faces.

"How dare you kidnap a harmless kid!"

Sailor Moon's voice briought his attention back to his target. She pointed her rod at him. "Now you deal with me!"

"Better hurry up then, Moon Princess." He said. "If you don't stop me here, who knows when I might pay your littl friends a visit. The little rabbit might make for a fun hunt."

Riku saw Sailor Moon's eyes dim with the mention of the little rabbit. _What's wrong, Usagi?_

"Don't you dare threaten Chibi-Usa!" She screamed, swining her rod in emphasis. "I'll make you pay for even thinking that!"

"Moon Spiral... Heart..."

"Usagi, no!" Riku cried.

"Attack!"

"Protego!"

The light screamed as it crashed into the man's shield. The force gave a sudden lurch as it repelled the attack back at her.

"Sailor Moon!" The Mews cried.

"Aaah!"

* * *

"ARGH!" Fighter cried as she fell onto Sailor Moon, face twisted in pain. She grabbed the starlight with a look void of emotion. Fighter had stopped the attack. 

"Just as I though." The man said. "Your still so weak." A black portal appeared behind him. "I'll have to come back another time." He stepped through and the darkness began to shrink.

"Not so fast!" Riku yelled and thrusted his hand, palm open, forward, frezzing the poral.

"FIGHTER!" Sailor Moon screamed as she laid the Fighter on the ground. "Fighter!"

"Riku!" Mew Ichigo cried. " We have to help Fighter!"

"I have to keep this open!" He yelled back. "Get her quickly!"

Mew Ichigo turned towards Mew Berry. She nodded and turned around, leaping up to the roof.

"Seiya!" Usagi cried, the transformations gone. She clung to the body even as Mew Berry tried to take him from her.

"We have to go, Usagi." She said, her voice clearly indicating she was on the brink of tears.

"No! Give him back!" She cried, tears rolling down her face.

"But Riku can't keep holding it much longer!"

Kyoya walked up to Riku and pushed his glasses back into place. "We could take him to a hospital-"

"No, we need to keep moving." Riku said. "We have to."

Up on the building, Usagi nodded through her tears. Mew Berry wrapped her arm around Usagi's slim waist with Seiya thrown over her shoulder. Her jumped off the building and landed next to Riku. "Where are we going?"

Riku streatched out his other hand and another portal appeared. "I can make a portal that leads you back home, Usagi. Do you want to take him back?"

Usagi gasped at RIku and looked at the portal. "B-but... what about Mamo-chan?"

"We'll find him for you!" Ichigo said. Gone was the transformation and even the fancy school uniform. She was back in her cafe outfit. "Don't worry." She too was almost on the brink of tears.

Usagi looked at her friends. The Host Club slowly gatthered around the group. Mori looked down on the ground with his fists clenched.

"B-but..." She stammered.

"Hurry Usagi!" Riku yelled, the strain of keeping both portals open starting to become too much for him.

Usagi gave him one last look before closing her eyes and nodding.

"I can't."

There was a collective gasp. Usagi stood there, her eyes red but determined. "I have to save Mamo-chan."

Riku smilled and nodded. Usagi turned to Mew Berry. "Give me your hand."

"Huh?" She said though she stuck out her hand to Usagi. He rabbit ear twitched. Usagi dropped something into her palm.

"I want you to take Seiya back home." She said, a sad smile on her face. Mew Berry looked dwn at what Usagi gave her. It was a pink watch. "Call my friends with that and tell them everything. Tell them I'll be back soon."

Mew Berry gave Usagi one last look, her ears down, before nodding and flashing her a brilliant smile.

"Just leave it to me!"

"MIND GETTING A MOVE ON GUYS!?" Riku yelled. He fell to one kneee under the strain.

"Ah!" Mew Berry cried. I'm going!"

She gave the group on last look before running through the portal. It closed behind her.

"Now then-"

"Can I go?" Mori asked, cutting Riku off. Everyone gave him a surprised look. Riku smirked but let his head drop. "Sorry, but we can't take you along. It's too dangerous."

"But I can-"

"He's right." Ichigo said. "As much as you want to, right now you'll be getting in the way if you try to help Hunny now."

Mori stared at the girl for a few moments before nodding. "Fine."

Ichigo gave him a smile. "Don't worry! I'll make sure to bring him back!"

"GUYS!" Riku yelled.

"WHA!" Ichigo and Usagi, previously in trance, yelled. "Sorry!"

They turned t the Host Club with sad smiles on their faces. "Sorry! We have to go."

"Bring Hunny-sempai back!" The twins yelled.

"Good Luck!" Haruhi said.

"Be careful." Kyoya muttered.

"And always remeber the Host Club!" Tamaki said, rose petals fluttering around him.

The girls giggled until they felt a hand grab their collars.

"NOW!" Riku roared and ran through the portal, dragging the two screaming girls along.

* * *

**_Wewt! I finally managed to finish this! Yes, Berry and Seiya are gone but we'll see them again!_**

**_Usagi: YOUR PURE EVIL!_**

**_Me: Why?!_**

**_Usagi: YOU HURT SEIYA!_**

**_Me: But it was Vol-_**

**_Ichigo: Don't spoil it!_**

**_Me: B-but..._**

**_Usagi: REVIEW TO GET SEIYA BACK!_**

**_Ichigo: And to make the review count go up._**

**_Me: -gloom-_**

**_Ichigo: WHAA! I'M SORRY!!!_**


	15. Conversations Under Moonlight

**_Hi peoples! It's me again with the next chapie! Took me a few days to squeeze this one out. I also think I did a better job with both my grammar and spelling errors. Hope it worked out in the end!_**

**_Usagi: Yes! It's here!_**

**_Ichigo: Where are you throwing us now?_**

**_Me: ..._**

**_Usgai and Ichigo: Well?_**

**_Me: Uuuuh... your... not in this?_**

**_Usagi and Ichigo: WHAT!? THEN WHAT DID YOU DO?!_**

**_Me: Read to find out?_**

**_Usagi and Ichigo: GO!_**

**_Riku: Finally a break from the intros!_**

* * *

The white halls of the castle have long since lost their luster. No more is there the shine of the clean walls that were maintained by its residents. No longer was the castle bustling with activity (including some 'special kinds'). No, the castle was now reduced to no more than a roof above the heads of it's few inhabitants.

In general, the castle was quiet, save for the sounds of clanking chains every now and again as one of their captors tried to escape. The man walked briskly down the halls, his long blond hair flowing gently out of his coat. He occasionally would scrape his hand across the tombstones as he passed the room that proved existence. Those clad in chains would watch him walk by, their heads hung low for they knew they could do nothing. However, this time it was different.

"Who do you think you are!?" The red head shouted. This caused the blond to stop just short of the door and turn around. Thirteen pairs of eyes held their gaze on him.

"Axel . . . " Marluxia whispered.

"No." The blond Xemnas said. "Let him speak. You people are far too dull for my tastes anyway. Now tell me what is on your mind."

"You have completely lost it!" Axel shouted. "How dare you try to keep us locked in here in chains?!"

"Axel is right!" Another voice said. The collective gaze shifted toward this new speaker. Larxene glared at their captor. "You have no right!"

"And you had no right to go about and steal people's hearts. Yet that didn't stop you I see."

"Like your one to talk." Xemnas said. The blond captor turned around.

"Xehanort, I believe this is not the best of situations to start spewing around comments like that. Ine who has failed should not question the actions of one who will succeed."

The failed nobody gritted his teeth and dropped his head.

"DiZ, would you please hurry it up?"

The nobody turned around to see the snake stand at the door. He flicked his hair that had fallen over his eye and gave the snake a cross look. " How many times have I told you not to call me by that name?"

"It flatters you."

"..."

The snake chuckled and turned around, his long hair swaying behind him. "I take it that will be your new name now? Come along."

The new DiZ shrugged off the comment and followed the snake, leaving the captured organization behind.

* * *

"How fares the king and our other subjects?" DiZ asked, walking on the roof, the soft glow of the giant heart-shaped moon caressing. "I hope we haven't been too rough on them." He smirked. 

Ansem turned slowly around, a clipboard in his hands. "Of course not." He walked over to one of the large glass containers which held their subjects. King Mickey slept inside the one he tapped. "It would be a shame if something happened to him."

Next to the king, Tohru slept peacefully inside her own container. Ansem gave a small smile. Everything was working out so well.

"What's this? Your all having a party without me?" Voldemort said, gliding slowly amongst them. "And here I though we were all partners."

At that comment, Ansem gave a hearty laugh. "But of course! We all are!"

"Though not like those cowards below us I hope." Voldemort said. He slowly walked around the rooftop, his hand sliding along the many glass containers that littered the roof. Hunny, Tohru, and Mickey. They alone would not be enough to complete their plan, though both Hunny and Tohru were unexpected quests.

"Of course not!" DiZ cried. "Look at us! We are far superior!"

"Is that so?" Heads turned as the shirtless man joined them. On his shoulder rode a smaller man with pale white skin. The Toguro brothers stood amongst the group, one with a smile and another with his face blank. The tiny one jumped off the taller one's shoulder and strutted toward Ansem.

"My younger brother and I wonder how true you are to your actions." He said, pointing a finger straight up at Ansem. The difference in their heights was so great it made the small man look even shorter.

His finger stretched and shot up till it hit the tip of Ansem's nose. "Brother and I will be watching you."

He turned around, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked up to his younger brother.

"Let's go." He ordered and jumped on the larger brother's shoulder. The younger Toguro nodded and walked away from their partners, disappearing into the darkness of the castle.

"A cute little pair, wouldn't you think?"

"You know there is no point in watching from the shadows, right snake?" Ansem asked, returning to his work.

The wall shimmered briefly before Orochimaru appeared, grinning at Ansem. "Naturally, though it still provides much entertainment."

"Whatever makes you happy." Ansem said with a sigh, his eyes closed as he jotted down notes from memory.

"Pleasure first, of course." Orochimaru said. "Something you should think about before you get too lost in your work, heartless."

The black tendrils of darkness played along the ground, licking his feet. "Maybe your cracking under the pressure."

"He is not!" DiZ yelled. Everyone save for Ansem turned to him and his face went bright red. He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Sorry."

"Enough!" Ansem roared. Everyone froze at the rage of the heartless before them. Ansem spun around, silver hair flailing in the wind.

"Voldemort! What are your results?" He asked. Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"Everyone is unsuspecting of the coming attack. I'm sure we'll be able to manage a quite a few hearts after this whole mess."

Ansem nodded. "And with them, more heartless and nobodies. DiZ!"

"Yes, sir!" He said, standing straight up.

"How go your efforts for the stone?" Ansem's voice became cold and calculated. "You know how important this is to us."

DiZ completely and uterly lost all his composure. He fumbled around with his fingers. "Well . . . you see . . . "

"He's fucking up big time." Voldemort said, cutting him off. "Obviously, he can't wrap his fingers around a simple stone."

"T-thats not it!" DiZ yelled. "It's that the heartless-"

"There is nothing wrong with his efforts, Wizard." Ansem said. "What is the true problem is that we never took into account the strength of the warriors protecting the stone."

"Exactly!" DiZ cried. "Its all their fault."

"However!" Ansem shouted, "We can no longer afford to wait much longer! They waver on the brink of nothing. Amass your forces and strike when you see fit."

DiZ cowered in fear. Even Voldemort stood in awe.

"The stone is too important for us to leave out of this operation. Get it or the plan is ruined!"

"Y-yes, sir!" DiZ shouted. "I... I'll leave right away!"

He turned around and tripped over his cloak, stumbling forward a bit before disappearing back into the castle.

Orochimaru sighed, a long lengthy sigh filled to the brim with his annoyance at his ally's inability to produce results. "Love to stay with you all, but I must go." The black tendrils flickered with more life than before and started to wrap themselves around him. "I'm off to grab a little safety card for us."

The darkness swallowed him and he was gone. Silence followed between the two remaining men.

"Well..." Voldemort said after a while, breaking the silence. "That went rather well wouldn't you say?"

"How soon till we can start the Reunion?" Ansem asked

"Soon. I'm thinking to start it right when we go for the stone. Maybe a little after for a surprise element." Voldemort said. "Things should be weak enough to break down the walls by then."

"Very good."

Voldemort bowed and turned around. "I shall take my leave."

The darkness swallowed him, leaving Ansem alone to ponder his plans.

* * *

"Sometimes I question his actions." Said the creature behind the mask. 

"I agree, Grand Fisher." Voldemort replied. "But as of now, we have no choice but to follow through with his plans. We may go about our own in due time."

The two walked down the white halls, the silence hanging heavily between them.

* * *

**_Liked it? I wasn't too sure about but I needed something to thicken the plot so..._**

**_Usagi: We werent in it!_**

**_Ichigo: And how did the Organozation come back!?_**

**_Me: I have a completely logical reason for it._**

**_Ichigo and Usagi: WHICH WOULD BE!?_**

**_Me: ... Riku? If you please._**

**_Riku: Review to find out._**

**_Ichigo and Usagi: REVIEW MAN! REVIEW FOR YOUR LIFE!_**


	16. Of Cards and Hearts

_**Hi all! Pocky finally here with the next chapter. Im so sorry it took so long! I just had no inspiration. **_

**_Usagi: What does it matter so lang as it's here._**

**_Ichigo: Whats important is that you got it out._**

**_Me: You guys.. :chibi eyes:_**

**_Riku: Took you forvere though._**

**_Me:gloom:_**

* * *

The school bell rang throughout the school and as one the entire student body got up and proceeded to leave. This particular student body was watched by three particular visitors. One of which was currently rubbing her sore bum from a terrible crash with the ground. 

"It hurts . . . " Usagi whined.

"Im the one who should be complaining!" Ichigo cried from above her. Sitting on a tree branch, she glared down at Usagi. "You nearly landed on me!"

"But I didn't!" Usagi argued.

"Shut it you two!" Riku yelled. He turned his attention back at the school. "We have more important things to do right now."

"Hai!" the two girls yelled.

Riku bit his thumb as he watched the mass of students leave the building. _That guy obviously headed for this world. And since he appeared here he obviously wants something with the school so logically speaking he must be after one of the students._

"We need to get inside." Riku said.

-

"I didn't think we would ever get out of there . . . " Sakura mumbled.

"Ne, was it really that bad, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, her camera never leaving Sakura and Syaoran's faces. "I thought it went by rather quickly."

"Only you could say that, Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran said, hands behind his head. "The day really did drag on forever!"

"Did it?"

"Demo . . . "Sakura started, her voice getting quiet. "I felt something today." She turned to Syaoran who nodded.

"I did as well. However, I don't think it was a Clow Card."

"Then what could it be?"

"I don't know but it shouldn't matter so long as it doesn't bother us." He stopped a little way ahead of the group and turned around. Tomoyo put her camera down.

"Just to be sure, always carry the Sakura Cards with you."

Sakura nodded. "I will."

-

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The girls screamed at Riku who cowered in fear.

"Why not?" He asked.

Usagi had a look of disgust on her face. "How dare you ask us to steal those uniforms?!" Usagi asked.

"Not only is it against the law but it's against our morals!" Ichigo screamed.

"I got it! I got it!" Riku yelled. "But we have to get in the school somehow!"

They crossed their arms over their chests. "Why?" Usagi and Ichigo asked at the same time. Riku groaned.

"We wouldn't be here if those men didn't want something from this world. Therefore, it must be something from someone in this school since this is where we 'dropped in'."

"But we can't steal the uniforms!' Ichigo cried. "It's wrong!"

"I don't see you coming up with anything better."

"I got it!" Usagi said with a snap of her fingers. She took out a pen from her pocket.

"Thats great Usagi. We are gonna write our way in-"

"Moon Power! Turn me into a cute little schoolgirl!"

Riku smacked his head against the tree . . . Hard. _I don't believe it._

Ichigo started clapping with glee at Usagi's new uniform. Usagi giggled and kept turning for Ichigo to see everything about the transformation.

Riku dropped his head in defeat.

-

Sakura let the pen roll on the desk and gently fall to the floor as Kero continued to stuff his face. She sighed and rested her head. "What do you think about them?"

He took another huge bite from the cake before proceeding. "It doesn't matter who they are, if they try and hurt you, you have to be prepared. I agree with Syaoran. Make sure you take the cards with you tomorrow."

"Demo . . . "Sakura said, pulling the Clow book closer to her. "Do you really think we might have to fight someone?"

Kero pushed aside his empty plate and turned his gaze toward Sakura. "I don't know. Thats why you should be prepared for the worst."

"Demo . . . " She gave the cards a sorrowful look.

-

Syaoran tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably, resulting in the whole class turning to stare at him. His face turned a bright pink and one by one the students turned their attention back to the teacher.

"Ne Syaora-kun," Sakura whispered, her eyes not leaving the board. "Why are you so tired?"

"I stayed up most of the night wondering about the strange magic we felt." He whispered back. "I didn't sleep much."

"You don't even know if its problem." Sakura muttered. "What if it just goes away?"

The classroom door slammed open bringing everyone's attention toward it. A blond girl with hair that reminded them of odango stood there grinning. She was clearly a student as she the proper school uniform and everything.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully and skidded over to the substitute teacher, handing her a note. The sub quickly skimmed over the note, nodding at random intervals. Usagi spun to face the classroom with a grin.

"Hi! My name is Tsukino Usagi. It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

The class gave a murmur of a welcome and Usagi strutted happily down the aisles of desks, sitting herself down right between Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran glared at her while Sakura gave her a quizzical look. Usagi grinned at the both of them and took out her lunch box.

"Itadakimasu!" She whispered cheerfully and then quickly proceeded to devour the food inside. A glint from her broach caught Syaoran's eye and he began to inch closer toward Usagi, completely oblivious to the boy's advances.

Sakura, who was quickly called to the board by the sub, did not notice Kero sneak out of her bag and hover closer to the dessert portion of Usagi's meal.

-

"I see two of our targets already." Voldemort said, hiding not so subtly amongst thee trees.

Orochimaru nodded. "So Riku and the cat girl must be hiding not so far from us. Do we attack now or. . . . ?"

"Lets give them a day to ruin the situation their in."Voldemort said. "Then we take the stone and card."

"Agreed."

Voldemort gave a grin. "Then again . . . "

Orochimaru disappeared amongst the trees.

-

The resulting calamity could not have been stopped even if people had taken notice of the events slowly moving into motion.

Kero had slowly been hovering over to the sweets that had tumbled out of Usagi's lunch box that he didn't notice her put it down so the second he launched himself into the treat she grabbed it herself. A small tug of war followed until Usagi saw exactly what was holding onto her treat and Kero likewise.

Both released the treat and yelled. Syaoran, seeing this as an opportunity too good to waste, lunged out with his hand for the brooch. Usagi moved too fast. He missed.

Usagi screamed and smacked Syaoran across the face. "Pervert!"

He reared back, his hand on his cheek, with a look of both surprise and anger and snapped back. "It's not my fault you were moving too fast!"

Usagi shot straight up from her seat. "You're the one who reached for my chest!"

Syaoran shot up right after her. "I wasn't reaching for your chest! I was reaching for your brooch!"

"That's not any better!" Usagi roared.

The sound of swiveling chairs brought the arguing couple's attention to the rest of the classroom. Sakura looked at them with a look of pure horror on her, chalk just inches from the blackboard. The sub was looking at them with rage and the rest of the students with a mixture of both annoyance and interest.

And nobody moved. Sakura stood there with the Time Card floating in front of her. She glared at Syaoran and stomped over to him.

"What was that about!?" She screamed. "What are you grabbing a girl's chests for anyway!?"

"I wasn't trying to grab her chest. I was trying to grab her brooch!" He yelled back. He turned to Usagi who was standing still, frozen in time. "And I get to see what it is exactly."

"Is that what you think is where the magic is emitting from?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded and reached out from the brooch. As his finger brushed it a small sparkle of light shone and he snatched his hand back. The light grew only a little in intensity and Usagi was returned to normal.

"What was that!?" She yelled.

"Yum . . . " Kero said, biting into the cake again. Usagi snapped in his direction and pointed a finger at him.

"Thats mine thief!"She pounced on the desk and attacked poor Kero. He spun up in the air and hovered just beyond her reach.

"Sakura-chan!" Kero shouted.

"Huh?" Usagi said.

"Water!"

"Whaaaaaah!!!!!!!!" Usagi cried and twisted out of the way. "What did I do!?"

"Give us the brooch and leave!" Syaoran said definitely.

"No!" Usagi yelled and dodged yet another torrent of water. Her brooch flicked open and the Silver Crystal shone brightly. "If your going to take this away from me your not getting it without a fight!"

"Moon Cosmic Power . . . Make Up!"

Syaoran swung his sword. "Bring it."

* * *

**_Thats it for this chapter! Finally a new world!_**

_**Riku: And no intros this time!**_

_**Me:...**_

_**Riku: Nooooooo!!!**_

_**Usagi: To keep reading on the fight review!**_


End file.
